


Thaw

by Drhair76



Series: every road they led you down felt so wrong, so you found another way [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) Friendship, Elsa Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ice Powers, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), M/M, Protective Hiro Hamada, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "That's...that's horrible." Jack whispered, horrified.Elsa pulled away, shrinking in on herself. "Now you see."or, the big seven continue their journey together by watching the movie Frozen in order to understand one of their most isolated members  (I highly suggest you read Train before this because these are continuous)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: every road they led you down felt so wrong, so you found another way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420174
Comments: 270
Kudos: 638





	1. another ice pun

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! I'm so excited to get this ball rolling and I hope you guys are excited as well! 
> 
> I also still havent watched Frozen two 😣 I know, I'm horrible! I'm thinking that I'll wait until it comes onto Disney plus so I don't have to pay for a movie ticket lol.

Jack wasn't too sure what to think about this whole situation. He's definitely way out of his element- having never had to comfort anyone before- but he knew how to make things fun. 

So, as the movie that would depict Anna and Elsa's life began, he promised to try his best to make it as fun as he could for Elsa. 

**[first lines; a group of mountain men are sawing through a frozen lake singing "Frozen Heart"]**

**Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. [the men drag large ice blocks through the lake water]**

**Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart and break the frozen heart.**

Jack frowned and tilted his head. "I thought this was a movie about _you_ Elsa?" 

"Oh." Elsa shook her head. "I-I don't really know."

**[a young Kristoff and his reindeer calf, Sven, share a carrot and then try to join the men]**

Anna's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Kristoff! Oh my God! It's _you!"_

Kristoff flushes red but watches the screen with interest. 

"You were so _cute!"_ Rapunzel squealed and Flynn chuckled. 

"Yeah, I wonder what happened." 

Rapunzel smacked his arm playfully and Kristoff stuck his tongue out at him.

**Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men!**

**[young Kristoff struggles to get a block of ice out of the, it slips, hits the water and soaks Kristoff and then Sven licks his cheek]**

"I guess he was a _little_ cute." Flynn sighed, rolling his eyes. 

"Probably cuter than you were." Kristoff quipped casually. 

**Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul, and fair has a frozen heart worth mining.**

**[as the sun sets, men light lanterns and carry on gathering blocks of ice]**

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear.**

**[young Kristoff finally manage to get one block of ice out of the water]**

**There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart.**

**[the men pile the ice onto a massive horse-drawn ice sled after which it's pulled away, Kristoff and Sven push their ice block onto a little sled and start following the mountain men's sled]**

**Young Kristoff: "Come on, Sven!"**

"Where are your parents?" Honey Lemon asked softly. ****

"Ah-" Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "For as long as I could remember it's always been just me and Sven. Someone takes us in though, I'm sure it'll show you." ****

**[in the kingdom of Arendelle, young Princess Elsa is sleeping, her younger sister Anna excitedly tries to wake her up]** ****

Anna brightens, excited to see her and her sister act like real _sisters._ Her memories of these events have always been a little foggy but she _knows_ they happened. ****

**Young Anna: "Elsa. Psst. Elsa!" [Elsa doesn't wake so Anna climbs onto the bed, sits on Elsa and bounces] "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."** ****

**[with her eyes still closed] Anna, go back to sleep.** ****

**[Anna rolls on her back and lies on top of Elsa] "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."** ****

"Hey, you were cute too." Kristoff grinned. "And would you look at that, you still are!" ****

Anna flushed but pushed at his shoulder. "Shut up Kristoff." ****

Flynn sent Kristoff a secret grin and a thumbs up. ****

**Young Elsa: "Go play by yourself."** ****

**[Elsa shoves Anna off the bed, Anna not wanting to be defeated hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids]** ****

**Young Anna: "Do you want to build a snowman?" [this gets Elsa's attention and she smiles, then the two girls go downstairs to play]** ****

Elsa flinches as she remembers what memory this is, her previously soft smile dropping. "Oh _no."_ ****

"No?" Jack repeats, looking away from the screen. He sees Elsa looking down at her hands like there was something horrifying about them. "Hey, what's wrong?" ****

She looks up at him, her eyes welling with tears, frost creeping down her fingertips. "This doesn't end well." ****

Jack looks back up at the screen for a brief second before deciding to take Elsa's hands into his. She jolts but he keeps a tight hold. ****

"You don't have to look if you don't want to." He said gently. He paused then added, "And you don't have to explain if you don't want to either." ****

Elsa, keeping her eyes on their still clasped together hands, nodded. 

**"Come on, come on, come on, come on."**

**Young Elsa: "Ssh!" [the girls sneak into the ballroom and Elsa shuts the door, they start laughing]**

**Young Anna: "Do the magic! Do the magic!"**

**[Elsa starts waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear forming a snowball]**

"Woah." Hiccup gasped. "That's so cool." 

"Yeah, it's _really cool."_ Hiro joked. 

"Not another ice pun _."_ Flynn groaned. 

**Young Elsa: "Ready?"**

**Young Anna: "Yeah."**

**[Elsa throws the snowball into the air and it bursts out creating flakes around the room]**

**"This is amazing!"**

"It really is." Jack offers, watching with wide eyes. He wonders if that's what his snow looks like or if their powers are different in some way. 

**[Anna runs around in excitement]**

**Young Elsa: "Watch this!"**

**[Elsa stomps her foot and suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, Anna slides off, laughing, then Elsa and Anna make build a snowman, after they finish building him Elsa moves his stick arms around]**

**"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."**

"Hey," Kristoff said with a smile. "It's Olaf!" 

Anna nodded but Merida just watched him with confusion. 

"Olaf actually comes to life later on." Anna clarifies, a fond smile on her face. "Elsa must've made him when she-" 

"Ah!" Kristoff cut her off. "Spoilers!" 

**[Anna rushes over and hugs him]**

**Young Anna: "I love you, Olaf."**

**[then using her power, Elsa helps Anna and Olaf to slide across the dance floor as if they are dancing] [they then slide down snow hills together]**

**"Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!"**

**[then Anna jumps off the snowpeaks] "Alright. Catch me!"**

"No." Elsa whispered turning and absently tucking her face against Jack's shoulder, clutching at his hands tighter. 

**[Elsa makes another snowpeak to catch Anna]**

**Young Elsa: "Gotcha!"**

**Young Anna: "Again!"**

**[Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna as she jumps]**

**Young Elsa: Wait! [Anna keeps jumping and Elsa quickly tries to make peaks to catch her] Slow down!**

"Oh no." Rapunzel gasped. 

[ **suddenly Elsa slips on the ice floor, as she sits up she sees Anna about to jump again] Anna!**

**[Elsa quickly uses her power to catch Anna as she jumps but it accidentally strikes her head and Anna falls down unconscious, Elsa rushes towards her and takes her into her arms]**

"I knew her powers were dangerous!" Called out a voice from the Arendellians. 

"She can't be allowed to be Queen!" 

"She's hurt her own _sister!"_ ****

Elsa flinched but Jack held her close. "Don't listen to them. They only say that because they don't understand. You were a child and you made a mistake. Everyone does it." 

Elsa burrowed closer, nodding. 

**Anna? [suddenly a streak of Anna's hair where she was struck turns white, Elsa cries out in anguish] Mama! Papa!**

Jack's eyes widened. He's never seen anything like that before. Elsa's magic _must_ be different from his because if he were to hit someone with an ice blast- 

Well, let's just say it wouldn't result in a dye job, that's for sure.

**[as Elsa cries the room fills with more ice] [as she holds on to the unconscious Anna] You're okay, Anna. I got you. [suddenly their parents burst through the frozen door]**

**King: Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! [they rush towards them]**

"Don't yell at her!" Merida huffed. 

"Can't they see she's just as scared and worried as they are?" Honey lemon asked. 

"Probably even _more_ so." Flynn added. 

Anna was beginning to see why Elsa was so intent on either keeping her powers hidden, or not coming close to people who couldn't handle it.

**Young Elsa: It was an accident. [looking down at Anna in her arms] I'm sorry, Anna. [the King and Queen take Anna into their arms]**

**Queen: She's ice cold.**

**King: I know where we have to go.**

**[the King goes through a shelf of books and finds an ancient book, he opens it and an old map falls to the floor from between the pages, the King and Queen take the girls and ride their horses through a forest, as they ride off a trail of ice is left behind them, they ride past young Kristoff who notices the trail of ice]**

**Young Kristoff: Ice? [Kristoff then rides Sven to follow the trail of ice] Faster, Sven!**

Anna blinked a bit. "You saw us? You followed us?" 

Kristoff nodded, avoiding her gaze. "I told you ice is my life."

**[as they reach the edge of a valley Kristoff hops off Sven and hides behind a rock] Sven!**

**[they watch the King and Queen with Elsa and the unconscious Anna as they stand in the middle of an ancient ruin]**

**King: Please, help! My daughter! [suddenly a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, then they rocks unfold and turn into trolls]**

**Troll: It's the king! [as they watch from behind a rock]**

**Young Kristoff: Trolls...? [suddenly the rock in front of them unfolds]**

**Bulda: Shush! 'm trying to listen.**

**[the troll grabs Kristoff and Sven by the hand brings them in close against her, Sven licks the trolls face and she looks at them both] Cuties. I'm gonna keep you.**

Honey lemon makes a noise of understanding and Wasabi frowns. 

"Uh, does _no_ one think that's weird?" 

"So are these your friends?" Anna asked, squinting at the screen. She couldn't remember this at all or anything before it either. Maybe it was because of her head injury?

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, more like family I guess." 

"You know you could've just said that." Anna laughed. "I mean, I wouldn't have thought it weird- my sister shoots ice out of her hands." 

**[the head troll approaches the King and Queen]**

**Grand Pabbie: Your Majesty! [Pabbie takes Elsa's hand] Born with the powers or cursed?**

**King: [to the Queen who's holding Anna in her arms] Uh...born. And they're getting stronger.**

"More like cursed." Elsa mumbled. 

She had pulled away from Jack a bit, but kept her hand in his, which he was a million times grateful for. 

"I don't think you're cursed." Jack says softly. Elsa looks up at his with a frown. "I mean, look at what you did earlier! Anna was having the time of her life! That was because of _you_."

Elsa paused, looking thoughtful before turning back to the movie. 

**Grand Pabbie: Here, here. [she kneels in front of him and holds out Anna, he places his hand on Anna's head] You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.**

Kristoff's mouth twisted at that. 

**King: Do what you must.1**

**Grand Pabbie: I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe.**

**[Pabbie pulls out from Anna's head memories of Elsa and Anna playing, which floats above them]**

"I guess that explains why you didn't remember that she had powers." Hiccup sighed. "I don't really understand how not knowing about the powers would help."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked. 

"Well, if you know about the powers, it would be much easier to protect yourself wouldn't it?" Hiccup frowned. "Now that you don't remember the powers at all, you could accidentally do something to trigger them right?" 

Anna nodded absently, thinking about the way she yanked off her sister's glove and showed the whole kingdom her powers all because she didn't _remember._

**But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. [he changes all of her memories of Elsa's magic to show ordinary memories of the girls playing out in the winter snow and puts them back in her head] She will be okay.**

**Young Elsa: But she won't remember I have powers?**

**Grand Pabbie: It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it.**

**[he shows a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes]**

**But also great danger. [one of the snowflakes turns red and into icy spikes]**

**You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy.**

**[the spikes turn into human form which then attack the silhouette of adult Elsa, this frightens Elsa and she turns to her father who holds her protectively]**

"What the hell?" Flynn snapped. "Why would he show that to a child?"

"What good will fearing yourself be?" Merida exclaimed. "She should learn how to use them!"

"That's...that's horrible." Jack whispered, horrified. 

Elsa pulled away, shrinking in on herself. "Now you see." 

"No!" Jack hurried to say. "No, that's _not_ what I meant! I mean, they obviously seem well versed in magic- they shouldn't have said that. They should have helped you learn to control and work with your powers." 

"But it was important for me to know that my powers could hurt people." 

"Of course it was." Jack agreed. "But it was just as important for you to know that your powers are amazing and beautiful too. If I kept my powers hidden away there wouldn't be things like snow days or frost on trees or big hills that kids can sled down!" 

Elsa made a face but nodded a little. 

**King: No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna.**

**[the castle doors and windows are closed and the two sisters separated from each other, Anna watches as Elsa goes into her room and close the door, Anna looks sad and confused]**

"We should have at least told her." Elsa said in realization. "Anna deserved to know _something_." 

**[on a snowy days, Anna, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to Elsa's room and calls out to her]**

**Young Anna: "Elsa?" [Anna knocks on Elsa's door and starts singing "Do You Want to Build A Snowman?"]**

**Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. [Anna peeks under the door]**

**It's like you've gone away. [Anna plays alone with her dolls in the ball room] We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why.**

Kristoff placed a comforting hand on Anna's and she stiffened for a moment before leaning into him and smiling gratefully.

**[back at Elsa's door, Anna peeks through the keyhole] Do you want to build a snowman? [she then sings through the keyhole] It doesn't have to be a snowman. [she hears Elsa through the closed door]**

**Young Elsa: "Go away, Anna."**

**[Anna looks heartbroken]**

**Young Anna: Okay, bye. [dejected Anna turns and walks away, in]**

**[sitting alone in her room at the window, Elsa looks out longingly, as she touches her hand on the windowsill her hands suddenly freeze the windowsill, later the King puts gloves onto Elsa's hand]**

**King: [he holds her gloved hand] The gloves will help. See. Conceal it. Don't feel it.**

**Young Elsa and King: Don't let it show.**

"That is terrible advice." North said gruffly. 

Bunny sighed heavily. "They couldn't have known any better. They probably don't have much experience with these things."

"I know." North huffed. "But still- how can holding back a child's emotions sound like a good idea in any form?" 

**[a couple of years later a slightly older looking Anna knocks excitedly on Elsa's door and carries on singing]**

**Young Anna: Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue... [Anna runs around the portrait room] I've started talking to the pictures on the walls.**

**[she flips over the arm of a couch and lands on the cushion and she looks up at the painting of Joan of Arc]**

**"Hang in there, Joan."**

**[in the library Anna is lying at the base of a grandfather clock] It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by. [her eyes follow the grandfather clock’s pendulum and she emulates the tick-tock with her tongue]**

**Teen Elsa: [she holds out her gloved hands to her parents] I'm scared. It's getting stronger!**

**King: [the King takes a step towards her but Elsa pulls back] Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down.**

**Teen Elsa: No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you.**

"I can't imagine growing up scared of myself." Rapunzel said, pulling at her hair nervously. 

"Me either." Merida said with a shake of her head. "I couldn't imagine not being able to hug my parents." 

Flynn, Kristoff and Hiro all looked down.

**[the King and Queen look at each other in sadness; a few years later Anna now a teenager slides past Elsa's door and enters her parents room and hugs the King and Queen]**

**Anna: "See you in two weeks."**

**[down in the hallway, Elsa curtsies formally in front of her parents]**

**Elsa: "Do you have to go?"**

**King: "You'll be fine, Elsa."**

**during a storm the King and Queen are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship, after their funeral Anna knocks on Elsa's door]**

Elsa sighed, covering her face with her hands. 

Kristoff tightened his hold on Anna's hand. 

**Anna: "Elsa?" [she sings] Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?**

**[Anna slides down the door and sits against it, looking sad] Do you want to build a snowman?**

"Oh my Gods," Astrid winced. "I didn't realize a snowman could be so _sad."_

**[in her room Elsa is sitting in the exact same position as Anna, her room is now frozen with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Elsa begins to cry as does Anna sat outside her door]**

"Holy hell." Flynn said, puffing out a breath. "That was...a lot to process." 

"Yeah." Anna sighed. "I mean, I lived it. Seeing it like that is just-" 

"It's a bit overwhelming right?" Hiccup asked, an understanding smile tugging at his lips. 

"Definitely." She nodded.

"Well, don't worry." Rapunzel said, reaching out to place a hand on Anna's arm. "We're here for you." 

Anna smiled shakily and took a deep breath. 


	2. do chickens jump?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. But there's also something else about him. I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." 
> 
> "Well, that's probably because you wear gloves!" Jack grinned. 
> 
> in which we 'meet' Hans, Jack attempts to break Elsa from her shell and Anna feels awkward

Elsa wasn't too sure about Jack. 

It was very nice of him to sit with her to watch the movie. (She wouldn't admit it, but she was terribly lonely while watching Hiccup's movie. She kept catching herself wanting to go over and talk to him- to ask him a million questions about the dragon species and Viking culture.) 

She was thrilled to find someone else that had powers similar to hers. And the fact that he was almost entirely in control of his powers? That gave Elsa something she hasn't had for a long time-  _ hope _ . 

At the same time, he must have been annoyed at having to sit over here with her. And that she wasn't even entertaining the thought of sitting with the others. 

She didn't want him to be as lonely as she was.

**[Three years later - it's the day of Elsa's coronation ceremony and people are arriving to the kingdom]**

**Dock Master: "Welcome to Arendelle!**

**French Dignitary: "Ah, Merci, Monsieur."**

**Dock Master: "Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon."**

**[a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son] Boy: "Why do I have to wear this?"**

**Mother: "Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!"**

**Boy: "That's not my fault."**

Flynn laughed. "He's not  _ wrong."  _

**[as a May Pole is being raised on the other side of it we see now a grown up Kristoff with Sven]**

**Kristoff: "What do you want, Sven?" [pretending to answer for Sven] "Give me a snack!" [Kristoff holds up a carrot] "What's the magic word?" [pretending to be Sven] "Please!"**

"You...talk to your raindeer?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah! Not everyone can speak dragon Hic." Kristoff defended. 

"I think it's cute." Rapunzel said with a smile and Flynn gaped at her. 

"I think it's weird." Gogo said with a sharp pop of her gum.

**[Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in Kristoff's hand] "Uh! Uh, uh, uh! Share!"**

**[Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to Kristoff who takes a bite of it]**

"Okay that's a bit weird." Rapunzel admitted. 

Kristoff shrugged. "Food is food." 

"You're right about that." Flynn nodded, remembering days as an unsuccessful thief with no money. Sometimes you had to take whatever came your way.

**[an excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven]**

**Persi: I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!**

**Persi's Wife: And for a whole day! Faster, Persi! [walking behind the couple is the Duke of Weselton with his two guards]**

**Duke: Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?**

"Um. Alright, I guess I'm making a note of that." Elsa blinked. 

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Jack nodded along with a wry smile. 

Anna groaned. "Oh no!"

"What?" Kristoff asked. 

"I  _ danced  _ with him!" 

Kristoff's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

"Elsa had me-" She cut herself off with an embarrassed groan. "He was jumping around like a chicken!" 

"Do chickens jump?" Rapunzel wondered. 

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we cannot  _ wait  _ to see that." Fred snorted. 

**[up ahead of him is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates]**

**Irish Dignitary: Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely.**

**Spanish Dignitary: I bet they are beautiful.**

**[inside the castle Anna is asleep in her room, snoring when there's a knock on her door]**

**Kai: Princess Anna?**

**Anna: Huh?**

**Kai: Princess Anna?**

**[Anna sits up, her eyes are still closed and her hair is all messed up]**

Anna flushed bright red and covered her face with her hands. Kristoff gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands down. 

"You  _ are  _ lovely  _ and  _ beautiful." He complimented and Anna turned even redder. "Especially when you wake up in the morning." 

"Oh- shush Kristoff!" She exclaimed, pushing him away a bit, hiding a pleased smile. 

**Anna: Yeah? [she pulls a piece of hair from her mouth]**

**Kai: Sorry to wake you, ma'am but…**

**Anna: No, no, no. You didn't. [she yawns with her eyes still closed] I've been up for hours. [as she sits she falls back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops she startles herself awake] Who is it?**

**Kai: It's still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready.**

**[Anna stretches still with her eyes closed]**

**Anna: Of course! Ready for what?**

**Kai: Your sister's coronation, ma'am.**

**Anna: My sister's corneration…**

They all burst into laughter, including Elsa. 

Jack grinned a bit, maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

**[she opens her eyes and notices her coronation dress at the other end of the room and she suddenly bolts awake with excitement] It's coronation day! [she quickly gets out of bed]**

**[Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress, she passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement] It's coronation day!**

**[Anna rushes off down the hallway and starts singing "For The First Time in Forever" as she sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle]**

**The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore.**

**[as she notices servants carrying in plates] Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates.**

**[she slides into the ballroom] For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?**

"That...is a valid question." Hiro hummed. 

"Ugh, I hate dances." Merida huffed. "So stuffy and boring. I'd rather go riding." 

"I've only been dancing once, but I think I love it." Rapunzel said, exchanging a soft smile with Flynn. 

"I've never been." Kristoff said, deep in thought. "I'm also pretty clumsy, so-"

"Nonsense!" Anna exclaimed. "I could teach you! And I can make it fun!" 

**[she slides down the large staircase banister] Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people. [she shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks its arm and tries hide the evidence] It'll be totally strange.**

**[looking out one of the windows] Wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light.**

**[she jumps out and onto of the window washer’s pulley, she raises herself up to see the ships arriving] For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night.**

**[she's then in the garden] Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone.**

**[she walks past a family of geese] Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone. [she kneels down in front of the baby geeses, she holds out her hands and they jump onto her hands; talking to the baby geeses] I can't wait to meet everyone.**

**[she suddenly has a thought] What if I meet "the one"?**

Kristoff bites back a groan. This must be when she meets  _ Hans _ . 

**[back in the castle she dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown as she continues to sing] Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace.**

"Is it weird to say that you look good in curtains?" Wasabi wondered. 

Anna grinned. "I like to think I look good in almost everything." 

"Almost?" 

"Well, there was one time when I tried dressing in pine nut sap and leaves….let's just say it didn't go so well." 

**[she quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone] I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair.**

**[she stands next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand]**

**I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! [she notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to her and starts stuffing some chocolate in her mouth, she then throws her fan away and turns to the sculpted head]**

"Oh, I'd kill for some chocolate right now." Elsa sighed. 

"Maybe after all this, we could go visit Bunny's den! I'm sure he's got all sorts of chocolates there!" 

"Bunny?" 

"He's the Easter bunny. And his den is where he paints the eggs and makes the baskets." Jack explained. "And hey! Maybe all of you guys could help us." 

"Help you? With what?" 

"Pitch. He's trying to snuff out believers of the Guardians so that he's the only one that kids believe in." Jack said darkly. "Once kids stop believing in a guardian, they fade away." 

"Oh my God." Elsa gasped. "That sounds horrible." 

"Yeah, we were trying to help with Easter before we were pulled here." 

"Well, I don't know if I'd be much help with something as Spring like as Easter but maybe Christmas?" Elsa offered. "Especially if I learn to control my powers by then." 

Jack grinned. "Yeah, and don't worry, I can definitely help you with your powers." 

**But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. [she grabs the sculpted head and swings it around] Nothing like the life I've led so far. [the sculpted head suddenly flies out of her hand and lands on top of a cake]**

**For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. [Anna enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings]**

**For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!**

**[in the library Elsa watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive and she carries on singing]**

**Elsa: Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be.**

**[she turns and walks over to look at the painting of her father on the wall] Conceal. Don't feel.**

**[she takes off her gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament] Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know.**

**[her powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress she puts them down on the table] But it's only for today.**

**[it cuts to Anna singing the same song but in excitement as she steps out of the castle]**

**Anna: It's only for today!**

**Elsa: It's agony to wait.**

**Anna: It's agony to wait!**

**[Elsa opens the library door to command her servants]**

**Elsa: Tell the guards to open up...the gate! [cuts to Anna standing by the castle gates as they are opened]**

**Anna: The gate! [she steps outside the gate walking through the crowd] For the first time in forever.**

Hiro blinked, rubbed his eyes and then blinked again. 

He turned to look at Rapunzel and Flynn, who were leaning into each other and whispering. He looked back and shook his head. 

No, it  _ couldn't  _ have been. Rapunzel's hair was significantly longer than shown. 

Unless...

**[the song moves to Anna and Elsa singing at the same time, with Anna walking through the crowd and Elsa walking down the castle hallway]**

**Elsa: Don't let them in don't let them see me.**

**Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of.**

**Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be**

**Anna: A chance to change my lonely world.**

**Elsa: Conceal.**

**Anna: A chance to find true love.**

**Elsa: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know.**

**[Anna sings and dances from the bridge into the village square]**

**Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!**

**[as Anna finishes singing she walks right into a horse, falls back and lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock when the horse slams its hoof onto the boat to steady it] Hey!**

**Hans: I'm so sorry. Are you hurt? [for the first time Anna notices the rider of horse who is a handsome regal man]**

Flynn and Kristoff shared a glance, very much resembling two teenage girls. 

Merida caught their look and rolled her eyes fondly. 

Anna blushed and groaned a bit. "Oh no, this is going to be so  _ embarrassing."  _

**Anna: Hey. Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay.**

**Hans: Are you sure?**

**Anna: Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually.**

**[Hans jumps off his horse and steps onto the boat]**

**Hans: Oh, thank goodness. [he offers her his hand, she smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up] [he bows and Anna curtsies]**

**Oh. Uh...Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**

**Anna: Princess Anna of Arendelle.**

**Hans: Princess? My Lady. [suddenly he drops to his knee and bows his head, then as Hans horse goes to bow the boats nearly tips over the dock again, but Hans catches Anna before the boat tips over]**

**Anna: Wooh!**

Hiro and Gogo winced and Astrid gently pat Anna's shoulder. 

"It could be worse." She offered. 

"Just wait." Anna muttered into her hands. 

**Hans: Um... [both looking awkward as they hold onto each other]**

**Anna: Hi...again.**

**[Hans horse slams its hoof back onto the boat to tip it back making Hans and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top if Hans]**

"Oh." Astrid said, stopping her patting. "Okay that's- that's pretty bad." 

"No, no." Hiccup said with a shake of his head. "I've been more awkward, don't even worry." 

Anna simply pointed up to the screen without speaking. 

**Anna: This is awkward.**

**Hans: Uh…**

**Anna: Not you're awkward, but just because we're...I'm awkward.**

**[Anna gets off of Hans and as he goes to stand he holds her hand to help her up]**

**Anna: You're gorgeous. Wait, what?**

"Wow. This is just- this is going completely downhill huh?" Hiccup winced. "I don't think I've ever been in a situation like this." 

Anna nodded miserably. 

"So this is how she met him." Elsa hummed. "I wondered." 

"You've met him?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah. I don't know about him." She admitted. "I mean, we didn't talk long. She wanted to marry him."

Jack's nose wrinkled. "Marry? How long is this movie?" 

"Well, she asked me later on in the same day so-" 

"Ah. No wonder you didn't like him." Jack chuckled. 

"Yeah. But there's also something else about him. I don't know, I can't put my finger on it." 

"Well, that's probably because you wear gloves!" Jack grinned. 

Elsa laughed a bit. "That's so dumb." 

**Hans: I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after.**

**Anna: No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not that Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be... yeash! Cause, you know... [she turns and pats Hans horse] [to Hans] Hello. But, lucky you, it's...it's just me.**

**[Hans chuckles in amusement]**

**Hans: Just you?**

**[Anna smiles at Hans and she gets caught up in looking at Hans when suddenly she hears the bells ringing]**

**Anna: The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh... [she turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye] Bye! [she rushes off, Hans waves goodbye and Hans' horse takes his hoof off the boat to wave goodbye]**

**Hans: Oh, no.**

**[suddenly the boat tips over the dock with Hans in it and lands upside down in the water, Hans raises the boat up and smiles]**

Kristoff sighed a bit. He couldn't see how marrying someone you just met could turn out good, but they had chemistry. 

Maybe it could work between them. 

Maybe he shouldn't even try. Maybe he shouldn't get his hopes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3


	3. you ate his sandwiches?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack burst out into laughter and Elsa looked over at him with a small smile. 
> 
> “Wow, you’re a secret minx!” He crowed. “I never would’ve imagined you doing that.” 
> 
> Elsa grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” 
> 
> or, we meet hans, anna eats a sandwich and Jack is suddenly a professional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude. this chapter took ages! with all this coronavirus stuff and the heavy writers block I've been experiencing...whew I'm lucky to have even been able to write this at all! 
> 
> but anyway, we're back! enjoy!

North could see why Elsa and Anna's parents took such precautions. They didn't know what they were dealing with and what the best way to deal with it was. 

But even still. 

He wished there was a way to help parents and guardians get informed and educated about these possible powers and the ways they could work through them so it wouldn’t harm anyone- especially the child with said powers.

**[in the church Elsa stands at the alter with Anna beside her, Anna looks into the seated crowd and sees Hans waving at her from his seat and she waves back, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elsa's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elsa goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers]**

**Bishop: Your Majesty, the gloves.**

“Uh oh.” Wasabi worries. 

The bishop hums, understanding why Elsa was so reluctant to take the gloves off. He wishes she could have found at least one person to confide in- he couldn’t imagine how terribly alone she must’ve felt. 

**[Elsa hesitates and slowly removes her gloves, with her hands shaking she picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse, Elsa looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over]**

“Nerves.” Jack offers Elsa quietly. “You were so nervous about people seeing your powers that they responded.” 

“So my powers are connected to my emotions?” Elsa asked. 

He nodded. “I mean, from what I’m seeing. You were happy and having fun with Anna so you were easily able to make it snow and make Olaf. Then you were pushed to catch her and accidentally struck her and when your parents came, the floor froze over.”

“That- that makes a lot of sense.” Elsa said. 

“It’s probably why ‘conceal don’t feel’ isn’t working well.” He said. “You holding back your emotions instead of dealing with them is just causing them to build up and be even more intense.” 

Elsa hummed thoughtfully, looking back up at the screen. 

**Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**[as the Bishop finishes Elsa quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on]**

**Crowd: Queen Elsa of Arendelle.**

**[Elsa turns to crowd and smiles and they clap]**

**[in the castle ballroom the guests dance to music and then Elsa is announced]**

**Kai: Queen Elsa of Arendelle. [Elsa turns and faces the guests smiling] Princess Anna of Arendelle!**

**[Anna rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Elsa]**

**Anna: Oh, here? Are you sure? I don't think I'm supposed to... [Kai places her beside Elsa] Oh. Okay.**

Kai grinned fondly. He loved the princesses like they were his daughters. Seeing them grow up all these years without a single clue to what they were going through or how to help hurt. He hoped that finally seeing and understanding all of what was going on could help him help _them._

**[Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clap and the music starts to play, Elsa peaks at Anna and says quietly]**

**Elsa: Hi.**

**Anna: Hi...Hi me...? [Elsa nods] Oh. Um...hi.**

**Elsa: You look beautiful.**

**Anna: Thank you. You look beautifuler. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful.**

Anna flushed red and covered her face with her hands. “Oh my God. Why.” 

“I think it’s adorable.” Merida snorted. 

Elsa smiles. She wishes things weren't so awkward with her sister but it works for Anna. It gives her a certain charm. 

**[Elsa smiles]**

**Elsa: Thank you. [looking at the guests celebrating] So, this is what a party looks like?**

**Anna: It's warmer than I thought.**

**Elsa: And what is that amazing smell?**

**[the both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other]**

**Anna and Elsa: Chocolate!**

“True sisters.” Tooth laughed. 

“I can’t blame them.” Bunny smirked. “Chocolate is one of the best candies.” 

“Well, at least me and you can agree on that.” North nodded. 

**[they both laugh, as Anna is about to say something Kai interrupts them]**

**Kai: Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown.**

**Duke: Weselton! The Duke of Weselton.**

"He kind of looks like a Weasel." Rapunzel said quietly. 

Flynn snorted and almost choked. "Punz, you have to warn me when you're going to say stuff like that! That's hilarious!" ****

Rapunzel grinned. "Am I wrong?" 

Merida narrowed her eyes at them playfully. "Rapunzel, I think you're spending a little too much time with Flynn." She chuckled. 

**[taking a step closer to Elsa] Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen. [the Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupe tips forward making both and Anna and Elsa giggle, then Elsa clears her throat]**

**Elsa: Uh...thank you, only I don't dance.**

**Duke: Oh.**

**Elsa: But my sister does.**

**[Anna laughs then realizes what Elsa has offered]**

**Anna: What? [the Duke quickly takes Anna's arm]**

**Duke: Lucky you.**

**Anna: Oh, I don't think... [the Duke yanks Anna onto the dance floor]**

**Duke: If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you. [as Anna looks at Elsa in desperation]**

“I am definitely excited for this.” Flynn said, leaning forward slightly. 

Jack burst out into laughter and Elsa looked over at him with a small smile. 

“Wow, you’re a secret minx!” He crowed. “I never would’ve imagined you doing that.” 

Elsa grinned, shrugging her shoulders. “What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” 

**Elsa: Sorry. [on the dance floor, Anna stands as the Duke dances around her showing off]**

**Duke: Like an agile peacock... [he steps on her feet as he dances around her]**

**Anna: Ow! Ow.**

“Agile is not the word I’d use.” Anna scoffed. 

**Duke: Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?**

**Anna: No.**

Kai frowned. He would not tolerate anyone harassing his princess on his watch. Especially not if he could help it. He'd have to watch this weasel closer as this movie goes on.

**Duke: Oh. Alright. Hang on. [he suddenly grabs Anna and dips her back] They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing.**

**[Anna notices Elsa giggling at them and glares playfully, he tips Anna back up and spins her]**

**Anna: Oh! [he starts dancing around Anna again]**

**Duke: Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly! [as the music ends Anna walks back towards Elsa] Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady.**

**[after her dance with the Duke Anna joins Elsa and they both laugh]**

**Elsa: Well, he was sprightly.**

**Anna: Ah! Especially for a man in heels.**

**Elsa: Are you okay?**

**Anna: I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time.**

**Elsa: Me too... [then Elsa catches herself, stiffens and looks away] But it can't.**

“God Elsa,” Anna sighed quietly. “I wish you could’ve told me- I would’ve helped.” 

Kristoff, hearing her, hesitantly reached for her hand. Anna blinked at him before smiling gratefully. 

"I think this movie will show her that all you want is to help her." Kristoff said softly. 

"I sure hope so." 

**Anna: Why not? I mean, if we…**

**[Anna goes to grab Elsa but she pulls away]**

**Elsa: It just can't.**

**Anna: Excuse me for a minute.**

“I’m sorry Anna.” Elsa whispered. 

Jack watched her for a second. “You know, I think she’d like to hear that in person.” He offered lightly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just mean that talking to her might help a lot. You both have been hurt by this- and I’m not an expert, but maybe one way to feel better is with help.” 

Elsa looks over to where Anna is sitting. She’s talking with Merida and Rapunzel. There’s a small smile on her face and her hand is fit into Kristoff’s easily. 

“You really think so?” She asks, turning back to Jack, who’s still watching her with a soft look in his eyes. 

“In my professional opinion: yes.” 

Elsa rolls her eyes, a fond smile tugging at her lips. “Oh so you’re a professional now?” 

Jack shrugs. “I always have been, you just never noticed.” 

She laughs and Jack beams. 

**[Anna turns and walks away sadly, as she walks through the crowd a man bows and bumps Anna making her fall, just before she hits the ground Hans catches her]**

**Hans: Glad I caught you.**

“How many times can you run into the same person in the span of a day?” Astrid groaned. 

“Apparently at least three.” Hiccup answered readily.

**Anna: Hans! [he places his drink on the tray beside him, lifts Anna up and starts dancing with her]**

**[later Anna and Hans chat and have a drink] I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide...**

**[as she extends her hands she accidentally hits him in the face] Oops. Sorry.**

**[they then stroll around the castle grounds as they continue to chat] Your physique helps I'm sure too.**

"Uh- Anna, what were you guys talking about?" Flynn asks, a furrow to his brow. 

Anna shrugs sheepishly. "Sports. Hans likes to do horseback riding as a spectator thing."

**[as they walk and fool around Hans notices the white streak in her hair]**

**Hans: What's this?**

**Anna: I was born with it. Although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll.**

**Hans: I like it.**

“That’s....remarkably close to the truth.” Hiro hummed. 

“Yeah, although I was off by a little bit.” Anna giggled. 

**[later they sit on the balcony and Anna shows how to eat a pastry]**

**Anna: Yeah, The whole thing! You got it. [they both laugh as Hans stuffs his face] Okay. Wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?**

**Hans: Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally, for two years.**

**Anna: That's horrible.**

**Hans: It's what brothers do.**

“That is not what brothers do.” Hiro huffed. “That’s what bullies do.” 

“Mhm, preach sister.” Flynn nodded. 

**Anna: And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and...and I never knew why.**

**[Hans takes her hand]**

**Hans: I would never shut you out.**

Merida tilted her head. “I don’t know what it is, but something about him rubs me the wrong way.” 

“Okay, good!” Astrid huffed. “I thought it was just me.” 

“Oh no,” Honey Lemon said, shaking her head. “I feel the same. He’s just a little too...nice?” 

“That’s a bad thing?” Hiccup questioned. 

“Not always.” She admitted. “But something about his nice feels like he’s kissing up to you Anna. Like he’s trying to impress you because you’re a princess.” 

Anna frowned thoughtfully. 

**Anna: Okay, can I just say something crazy?**

**Hans: I love crazy. [feeling attracted to Hans Anna starts singing "Love is An Open Door"]**

**Anna: All my life has been a series of doors in my face. And then suddenly I bump into you.**

**Hans: I was thinking the same thing, because like... [he starts singing along]**

**Hans: I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue [he tweeks her nose and Anna laughs]**

**Hans: But with you…**

**Anna: But with you I found my place.**

**Hans: I see your face.**

**Anna and Hans: And it's nothing like i've ever known before. [they jump onto the next balcony and then they open the door to enter another balcony]**

**Anna and Hans: Love is an open door!**

**Anna: Love is an open door…**

**Hans: Door... [they slide across the hallway in their socks]**

"That looks like fun." Fred grinned. 

"It is." Anna nodded. "Although it gets boring after a while when it's one of the only things that you can really do." 

Rapunzel smiled sadly. She knew exactly what Anna was talking about. 

**Anna and Hans: Love is an open door.**

**Anna: With you!**

**Hans: With you!**

**Anna: With you!**

**Hans: With you!**

**Anna and Hans: Love is an open door. [as a guard opens a door they hide behind the door across the hallway, laugh and run off]**

**[they sit on the castle roof and watch a shooting star and continue singing]**

**Hans: I mean it's crazy.**

**Anna: What?**

**Hans: We finish each others…**

**Anna: Sandwiches!**

**Hans: That's what I was gonna say!**

“You ate his sandwich?” Hiro asks. 

“I didn’t _know_ it was his!” Anna defends.

**[next we see them walking on a bridge ledge]**

**Anna: I've never met someone…**

**Hans: Who thinks so much like me. [they turn and holds each others little finger]**

**Anna and Hans: Jinx! Jinx again!**

**[they start dancing like a robot to immitate mechanical figures on the clock tower] Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation-**

“Well, you both are nerds so…” Gogo smirks. 

Honey lemon bumps her shoulder. “You’re a nerd too. A hot nerd, but still a nerd.” 

Gogo’s smirk dissolves into something more sincere and she presses a kiss to Honey lemon’s cheek. “Thanks babe. We’re cool _and_ hot nerds.” 

**Hans: You…**

**Anna: And I…**

**Hans: Were…**

**Anna and Hans: Just meant to be. [they start dancing on top of a lighthouse]**

**Anna: Say goodbye.**

**Hans: Say goodbye.**

**Anna and Hans: To the pain of the past. We don't have to feel it anymore!**

**[they play hide and seek with the stable doors]**

"How many hiding spots are there in a stable?" Hiccup asks, tilting his head a little. 

"You'd be surprised." Merida answers. "If you get creative enough and want to hide badly enough you can make whatever work." 

"You're talking about hiding from your mother?" Anna asks. 

Merida nodded. "The stables and the woods are some of the places I can be entirely myself."

Hiccup nodded. "I get that." 

**Love is an open door!**

**[they climb onto a waterfall] Love is an open door!**

**Hans: Door! [they start dancing]**

**Anna and Hans: Life can be so much more…**

**Anna: With you!**

**Hans: With you!**

**Anna: With you!**

**Hans: With you!**

**Anna and Hans: Love is an open... Door.**

**[Anna raises her hands to frame the moon, then Hans puts his hands on top of hers and they form the same of a heart]**

**Hans: Can I say something crazy? [he kneels on one knee and takes her hand] Will you marry me?**

“Holy shit-” Flynn choked. 

“I definitely was not expecting that.” Hiccup blinked. 

“Tell me you said no-" Merida huffs to Anna, who is wincing sheepishly. 

**Anna: Can I say something even crazier? Yes.**

“I- I don’t even know what to say to all of that.” Wasabi gaped. 

Kristoff laughed without humor. “You aren’t the only one.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe everyone! jack frost washes his hands, so should you! <3


	4. i love potato skins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I think it's good that you're getting it out." Merida shrugged. "I mean, whenever I'm upset with my mum, I talk to my horse, Angus. Who do you talk to when you're upset Anna?" 
> 
> Anna frowned for a moment.
> 
> or, there are a lot of feelings, elsa runs on water and anna thinks about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! online school is no joke lol- enjoy!

Seeing her and Hans on screen together made Anna think about a few things. 

When she met him, it was almost like love at first sight. They both obviously liked one another and he was handsome and kind and funny. Why wouldn’t she marry him? He listened to her and opened up to her and that’s more than anyone’s done for Anna her whole life. 

But it was a little fast. 

Anna can admit that she doesn’t know Hans as well as she wishes she did. She doesn’t know anything about his parents or his favorite foods or what he’s like when he’s sick. She doesn’t know whether he wants kids or how his hair looks in the morning or what his favorite season is. 

But she also knows that once that party was over the gates would close and she would be all alone again and she  _ couldn’t  _ do that again. 

And besides, Hans asked to marry _ her, _ so he  _ must  _ love her. 

Right?

**[Hans and Anna try to walk through the guests in the ballroom towards Elsa]**

**Hans: Excuse me. Pardon.**

**Anna: [spotting Elsa] Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa! I mean, Queen.**

“Oh Anna.” Elsa sighed sadly. “You don’t have to call me queen.” 

**[Anna curtseys as she reaches Elsa]**

**Anna: Me again. Um...may I present... [she takes Hans' hand and brings him next to her] Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.**

**Hans: [Hans bows] Your Majesty.**

**[they both laugh and start talking at the same time]**

**Anna and Hans: We would like...**

**Hans: Uh...your blessing...**

**[they laugh again as they say together]**

**Anna and Hans: Of...our marriage!**

**[Elsa looks shocked and confused]**

“Yeah, exactly how I feel.” Flynn huffed. “I don’t trust this guy.” 

**Elsa: Marriage?**

**Anna: Yes!**

**Elsa: I'm sorry, I'm confused.**

“Well Elsa,” Jack grinned. “Marriage is when two people who love one another want to join together in the eyes of the church and law.” 

Elsa rolled her eyes and gently pushed Jack’s shoulder. “I know what marriage is Jack.” 

Jack grinned cheekily. “Okay, just checking!”

**Anna: Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream.**

“I love that when thinking about marriage, the first thing you plan is the menu.” Hiro snorted. 

Anna smiled. “It’s the most important part!” 

“Oh yeah?” Kristoff questioned. “Not the actual marriage?” 

Anna waved him off. “Eh, that’s _ sort of _ important. But food is always most important!" 

"She's not wrong." Fred nodded. "At my wedding, there'll be meat lovers pizza and loaded potato skins!" 

Wasabi shook his head. "No it will not." 

"Yes it will!" 

"No it will not, because if there are, then I'm not going." 

Fred gasped. "How rude! You know I can't get married without you!" 

Wasabi grinned a little. "Yeah, I do." 

Fred was quiet for a moment. "Okay, but can we at least have potato skins?" 

"Hell yeah, I love potato skins." 

**And then... [turning to Hans] Wait. Would we live here?**

**Elsa: Here?**

**Hans: Absolutely!**

**Elsa: Anna...**

**Anna: Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us.**

“I can’t imagine Elsa would like that.” Hiccup winced. "I'd absolutely hate that." 

Jack choked. “All twelve?” 

Elsa bit back a small smile at Jack’s high pitched voice. “Yeah, I wish I could say that she was joking, but she was completely serious.” 

**Elsa: What? No. No, no, no, no.**

**Anna: Of course we have the room. I don't know, some of them must...**

**Elsa: Just wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married.**

**Anna: Wait, what?**

**Elsa: May I talk to you, please? Alone.**

**Anna: No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us.**

**Elsa: Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.**

Kristoff subconsciously nodded along. He still couldn’t believe that Anna fell for  _ this _ guy. She deserved leagues better than him. 

Well, technically Kristoff couldn’t tell whether he was a good guy or a bad guy since they all just met him but anyone who proposes to a woman he just met- even if that woman is as amazing as Anna- couldn’t be trusted. 

**Anna: You can if it's true love.**

**Elsa: Anna, what do you know about true love?**

**Anna: More than you. All you know is how to shut people out.**

Anna covered her face a little. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn't know she was so upset and scared about her powers." 

"It's okay Anna." Rapunzel said softly. "You didn't know. If you would've known, you wouldn't have said it." 

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have said it." 

"You know, I think it's good that you're getting it out." Merida shrugged. "I mean, whenever I'm upset with my mum, I talk to my horse, Angus. Who do you talk to when you're upset Anna?" 

Anna frowned for a moment. The quiet stretched for a second before she trained her eyes on her crossed legs to avoid the expectant gazes of her friends. 

"Um. No one?" She said quietly. "I don't really have that many people to talk to. Maybe that's why-" She cut herself off. 

"Maybe that's why what?" Honey Lemon prodded gently. 

"Maybe that's why I wanted to marry Hans so bad." She admitted. "So I would have someone to talk to." 

Rapunzel and Merida exchanged stricken looks. 

Kristoff, who had been quietly listening, reached for Anna's hand. "Well, now you have Hans  _ and _ you have all of your friends here if you ever need to talk." 

Anna looked up to everyone's murmurs of agreement and smiled tearfully. 

"Thanks guys." She sniffled. She squeezed Kristoff's hand. "Thank you Kristoff." 

**Elsa: You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me. [Elsa starts to walk away]**

**Hans: Your Majesty, if I may ease your...**

**Elsa: No, you may not. And I...I think you should go. The party is over. [to the guard as she walks off] Close the gates.**

**Guard: Yes, Your Majesty.**

**Anna: What? [Anna goes after Elsa] Elsa, no. No, wait! [Anna grabs Elsa's hand and as Elsa turns Anna accidentally pulls off her glove]**

“Oh no!” Rapunzel gasped. 

“Is this where it gets bad?” Jack asked. Elsa nodded, ducking her head a little. 

Jack frowned, looking from the screen to Elsa’s downcast gaze. He nervously tapped his fingers against his knee for a moment. Holding hands with Elsa worked to cheer her up before, right?

He slowly took her hand. She looks up at him and gives him a wobbly smile. 

“No matter what happens, I’m right here for you, okay?” He offers, feeling like that was the right thing to say. Elsa pauses and then nods, her cheeks pinkening a little. 

“Thank you Jack.”

**Elsa: Give me my glove! [Elsa goes to grab the glove by Anna takes a step back]**

**Anna: Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore.**

**Elsa: Then leave.**

**[Anna looks shocked and close to tears, Elsa turns to walk away]**

**Anna: What did I ever do to you?!**

**Elsa: Enough, Anna.**

**Anna: No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!**

**Elsa: I said, enough! [as Elsa turns suddenly ice shoots from her hand which spikes across the floor shocking the guests as they back away]** ****

The crowd gasps in horror and fear and Elsa shrinks down but Merida and Hiro are gasping.  ****

"That's  _ so  _ cool!" Hiro says, almost tripping over his words with his excitement. "Can you imagine? Being able to control ice?" ****

"You'd never have to wait for a slushie!" Fred realizes.  ****

"Really?" Gogo asks. " _ That's _ what you get out of this?"  ****

"Do you think your sister can shoot ice arrows?" Merida asked Anna, who was blinking at everyone in surprise. "How's her accuracy? Could she make a bow with the ice? Would it bend?" ****

"There's just so much to ask here and to find out." Hiro sighed. "I'd  _ love  _ to see her use her powers in person!" ****

Anna laughs a little. "You guys are cute. I don't know though, she's pretty secretive. She's scared to hurt someone."  ****

"Well, Luna said that no one would be hurt here." Astrid shrugged. "And I'd love to see her make an ice axe."  ****

**Duke: Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here.** ****

"Oh shut  _ up."  _ Anna huffed. "The only thing dubious around here is your haircut."  ****

**Anna: Elsa?**

**[Elsa opens the door and rushes out] [as Elsa bursts out of the castle door there's a crowd waiting outside]**

**Woman in Crowd: There she is! [the crowd cheers, Elsa starts running through them when she is stopped by a man in the crowd]**

**Man in Crowd: It is her! [he bows] Queen Elsa. [Elsa pushes past him and tries to run through the crowd again] Our beautiful queen. [she's stopped by a woman holding a baby]**

**Woman Holding Baby: You Majesty? Are you alright? [Elsa backs away but knocks into the nearby fountain and as she grabs the edge the fountain and water in it freeze, the crowd gasps in shock]**

**Duke: There she is! Stop her!**

**Elsa: Please, just stay away from me. Stay away! [suddenly ice shoot out of her hand freezing the ground and castle steps which makes the Duke and his guards fall]** ****

"She's a monster." A townswoman says from behind Elsa and Jack.  ****

He spins around and glares at them. "Elsa is  _ not  _ a monster!"  ****

The person's eyes stayed on the screen like Jack didn't even speak. Jack felt the fight whoosh out of him, only to be replaced by a cold fear and distress. She couldn't even see him. ****

Elsa grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down to his seat.  ****

"It's alright Jack." She reassures. "It's how they feel. I get it."  ****

"But you're not attacking them! You're clearly scared!" He protests, pushing away his distress.  ****

"Yeah, but I'm also dangerous." Elsa says sadly. "And they've never seen something like me before. They don't know how to react."  ****

Jack frowned. He wanted to keep arguing but it seemed that nothing would change Elsa's mind. And besides, he was supposed to be making her feel better, not making her dwell on these things. ****

"Well soon they're gonna learn different." Jack said sincerely. "You'll be Arendelle's first ice queen and they'll love you."  ****

"Oh yeah?"  ****

"Yeah. What kingdom wouldn't love a queen who can make a snow day on command?"  ****

**Duke: Monster. Monster! [Elsa looks at her hand, as she turns the woman with the baby steps back in fear as does everyone else in the crowd, Elsa runs off]** ****

**Anna: Elsa! [Anna rushes after her] Elsa! [as Elsa reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath her feet freezes] Wait, please! [as Anna rushes after her Elsa takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under her foot, she starts running across the water as the water freezes under her feet] Elsa, stop!** ****

"Okay  _ that's  _ cool." Flynn gasped. "You know how many getaways you could make with that?" ****

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and Flynn shrugged.  ****

"What?" He said, smiling sheepishly. "I've got the brain of a thief." 

**[Anna goes to step onto the frozen lake water but slips, Hans who's been following Anna rushes to her side]**

**Hans: Anna!**

**Anna: No. [they watch as Elsa runs across the lake as it freezes towards the forest]**

**Hans: The fjord. [the ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen, back in the castle courtyard the crowd start to notice snow falling]**

"How could I not have noticed?" Elsa sighed. "I mean, I'm supposed to be queen and-"

"You  _ were  _ a little distressed there." Jack offered lightly. "Besides, you still didn't know how to control your powers. I mean, with over a decade of hiding your emotions I'm surprised that all you did was freeze the fjord." 

Elsa looked down at her hands for a brief moment. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Well, I did kind of create an ice castle." 

Jack blinked. 

**Woman in Crowd #1: Snow?**

**Woman in Crowd #2: Snow?**

**Woman in Crowd #1: Yes, snow!**

**Hans: Are you alright?**

**Anna: No.**

**Hans: Did you know?**

**Anna: No.**

**Duke: [grabbing one of his guards] Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her.**

"Cursed the land?" A townsperson asked. "I don't think so. I mean, it's just snowing." 

"True but it was freezing cold." A woman answered. "And then she took off."

"Sure, but maybe she didn't know." The man responded. "it's not like there was anyone to  _ teach _ her." 

North listened to this conversation in mild interest. He squinted as he looked through the crowd for Elsa's stark white hair. He saw her up at the front curled in a seat with Jack next to her. They were huddled together, talking with small smiles on their faces. 

_ There was definitely someone to teach her now.  _

**Anna: Wait, no! [the Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Anna]**

**Duke: You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?**

"All this monster talk-" Gogo said, rolling her eyes. "I mean she just shoots ice out of her hands. It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed. "Someone would even say that it's kind of... _ cool." _

"Fred, I will drop kick you across the room." 

**Anna: No. No. I'm completely ordinary.**

**Hans: That's right, she is. [Hans places his hand on her shoulder] In the best way.**

**Anna: My-my sister's not a monster.**

**Duke: She nearly killed me!**

**Hans: You slipped on ice.**

**Duke: Her ice!**

**Anna: It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault. I pushed her, so I'm the one that needs to go after her.**

"Oh, I didn't mean for her to feel like it was her fault." Elsa frowned. "I just- I should've controlled it better." 

Jack tilted his head. "I think maybe you should tell Anna how you're feeling instead of bottling it up. She's your sister, she loves you. It's clear that she'd do anything for you." 

"But what if I hurt her again?" She asks, unconsciously curling her arms around herself. 

"You won't. I'll be there every step of the way." He promised. "Besides, I know that you'd rather die than hurt your sister. I know that you'd rather die than see your sister hurt." 

Elsa looked down at the ground, considering. "Jack, do you have any siblings?" 

Jack blinked. 

There were moments. When he looked at the kids playing in his most recent snow flurries or laughing while chucking snowballs at each other. He could see a flicker of brunette hair out the corner of his eyes- a freckled, gap toothed smile. Something in his chest would go tight and then loose all in the span of three seconds. 

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't remember anything before waking up like _this_." 

The way he said it was dark and with a hint of hate. Elsa shifted a little and this time  _ she  _ grabbed his hand. 

"I like this." 

Jack blinked at her for a moment before smiling. He squeezed his hand. "I like this too."

**Hans: What?**

**Duke: Yes. [as she starts to walk away, Hans stops her]**

**Anna: Bring me, my horse! Please?**

**Hans: Anna, no! It's too dangerous.**

**Anna: Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right.**

**Hans: I'm coming with you.**

"Maybe he does love you." Kristoff frowned. "I mean, offering to protect you on a mission to find your sister with ice powers isn't something a stranger would  _ do." _

Anna frowned. "But you did that." 

Kristoff stiffened. "Oh. Yeah, I guess- I guess I did." 

Anna furrowed her brows, thinking. 

**Anna: No. I need you here to take care of Arendelle.**

"I don't know." Astrid muttered. "I get a bad feeling from this guy."

"He wouldn't hurt anyone there, because he's a prince and people know him, but something does feel  _ wrong."  _ Flynn agreed. 

"Maybe it's because we don't really know him?" Hiccup offered. "I mean,  _ we  _ didn't spend time with him so we don't trust him."

"That's true," Wasabi cut in, tilting his head a little. "All I know about him is that he has twelve brothers that are the worst." 

"I still don't trust him." Astrid huffed. 

**Hans: On my honor. [Anna gets onto her horse and addresses the crowd]**

**Anna: I leave Prince Hans in charge.**

**Hans: Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt.**

**Anna: She's my sister, she would never hurt me. [Anna rides off]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i slipped some wasabi/fred in there- I couldn't help myself :)


	5. cute or disaster meet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack grinned a little and nudged Elsa, who was listening half heartedly. 
> 
> "See? What did I say? They're going to love a queen that can make it snow." 
> 
> or, Elsa makes an ice castle, North drooles and theres a disaster meet

**[through the snow storm Elsa climbs up a mountain, she starts singing "Let It Go"]**

**Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen.**

Jack winced. These lyrics hit closer to home than he was prepared to deal with. He stole a glance over at Elsa who was watching the screen uncomfortably. Reaching out and being ignored for years and years was hard, but at least he had the wind and miles of open space to let loose when he felt all pent up. 

He couldn’t imagine pulling back from people who were reaching out and still being unable to relax. 

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.**

**[she looks at her one gloved hand suddenly takes off her glove and throws it into the air] Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore.**

**[she creates a snowman.]**

"Hey!" Anna blinked. "There's Olaf!" 

"Well, it only makes sense that she made him here." Kristoff hummed. 

"Wait, the snowman from the beginning?" Merida asks. 

"Elsa must have been thinking about you in the back of her mind when she was doing this." Rapunzel smiled. 

**Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. [she takes off her cape which flies off into the wind]**

**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through.**

**[with her powers she creates an ice staircase]**

A man from behind Jack and Elsa gasped as he watched. 

"That's so cool." He exclaimed. "I'd love to live in an ice castle." 

Jack grinned a little and nudged Elsa, who was listening half heartedly. 

"See? What did I say? They're going to love a queen that can make it snow." 

"And make them ice castles?" She asked, a playful smile on her face. 

Jack snorted and nodded. "Yeah. Ice castles and towers and bridges-" 

“Ice rinks and ice couches and ice dresses-”

Jack blinked. “Ice dresses?” 

Elsa’s smile grew slightly and she nodded to the screen. “Watch me work Jack Frost.” 

**No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! [she climbs up the ice staircase] Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay.**

**[she slams her foot down forming a giant snowflake] Let the storm rage on. [she creates and ice castle with her powers] My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.**

**[she makes an ice chandelier for her ice castle]**

North's eyes widened. "The craftsmanship…" 

Bunny looked over and grinned. "North, you're drooling a little."

"I can't help it!" He exclaimed. "Her ice is beautiful! I'd love to have her as a help in my workshop!" 

“What about Jack?” Tooth asked. 

North shrugged a bit. “Ah, Jack is snowballs and fun times and he’s very busy during the Winter holidays. Also Elsa’s magic has much more precision with it.” 

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past! [she removes her crown and throws it away] Let it go! Let it go! [she lets down her hair and makes herself an ice dress]**

Jack gapes, flushing a bit. “Woah, that’s beautiful.” He ducks his head a little. “You’re beautiful.” 

Elsa smiles. “Thank you.” 

**And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone. [she walks through her ice castle and onto the balcony] Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway. [she walks back inside closing the icy doors]**

There was a slight pause before the room erupted into applause and scattered chatter. 

“Woah,” Elsa blinked. “They...they actually like me?” 

Jack smiles a bit. “I told you that they would. They just needed a minute to- heh- warm up to your powers.” 

**[Anna rides her horse through the deep snow in the forest]**

**Anna: Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, It's me, Anna. Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault. [she hears a wolf howling] Of course, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret.**

**[she chuckles to herself] She's a stinker.**

**[suddenly a tree branch snaps startling her horse knocking Anna flying off as she sits up the horse start running away] Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay.**

**[Anna goes to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of Anna]**

**[later that night as Anna tries to walk in the snow] Snow, it had to be snow, She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm... [she sees smoke in the distance] Fire!**

Hiro flinches slightly, remembering hot flames and falling backward with a ragged scream caught in his throat. 

Baymax, noticing his charge tensing, placed a puffy hand on Hiro’s. Hiro jolted a bit then relaxed into his robot’s side. 

“Uh, fire?” Flynn frowned. “Somehow I don’t think that would be any better than the snow.” 

Kristoff shrugged. “It’d be better for business.” 

“Okay but.... _ fire. _ ” 

“I think heat is better than the cold.” Merida chimed in. 

“But you can always add more layers when it’s cold.” Flynn argued. “You can’t keep taking them off.” 

Merida tilted her head in concession. “But the more layers, the harder it is to fire arrows.” 

“I guess that’s true, I wouldn’t know from firsthand experience though.” Flynn hummed. “But I did have a sword fight with a horse while using a frying pan.” 

Everyone paused and looked at him and he grinned. Rapunzel hid her laugh behind her hand. 

**[suddenly she goes tumbling down the snowy hill and lands in the lake at the bottom, she stands and tries to walk out of the water] Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.**

**[with her dress frozen she walks to the house up ahead of her, she climbs the step and knocks the snow off the sign above her] Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. [she then notices a much smaller sign under it] Ooh! And sauna. [Anna enters the building and takes a few steps inside when she hears someone calling out]**

**Oaken: Hoo-hoo. [she turns to see a man sat behind a counter] Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?**

Hiccup snorted. “Oh yeah, I’ll definitely take some sun balm right now.” 

“Yeah, maybe it’ll help with my frostbite.” Hiro snarked. 

**Anna: Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses?**

**Oaken: [he points to the area which is empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe] That would be in our winter department.**

"Ooo." Honey Lemon winced. "That's...that's rough." 

**Anna: [she picks up the outfit, boots and takes it to the counter] Oh. Um...I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?**

"Nice." Gogo deadpanned. "Real subtle." 

Anna blushed a bit. "Eh, at least there's no room for misunderstanding?" 

**Oaken: Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear. [suddenly the front door opens and Kristoff enters completely covered in ice] [to Kristoff] You and this fellow! Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out.**

“This is when you guys first met?” Rapunzel asked, clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Cute meet or disaster meet?” Gogo asked. 

Fred squinted at Anna and Kristoff for a second. “Hmm. I say cute meet.” 

**[Kristoff walks to the counter and looks at Anna]**

**Kristoff: Carrots.**

**Anna: Huh?**

**Kristoff: [he leans closer to her] Behind you.**

**Anna: Oh, right. Excuse me. [she steps out of his way, Kristoff picks up the carrots and tosses them on the counter]**

“Disaster meet.” Gogo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon said all together. 

Flynn smiled a bit. “Not surprising, the best couples have the worst meetings. Remember how we met blondie?” 

Rapunzel winced a bit. “Ah, yeah. I might have given you a concussion.” 

“A concussion?” Merida raised her eyebrows. 

“Maybe  _ more  _ than one.” She amended. 

**Oaken: Woh, a real howler in July, yes? [Kristoff goes and picks up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department] Where ever could it be coming from?**

**Kristoff: The North Mountain.**

**Anna: [quietly to herself] North Mountain.**

**[Kristoff places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots]**

**Oaken: That'll be forty.**

**Kristoff: Forty? No, ten.**

**Oaken: Oh dear, that's no good. [referring to the rope and axe] See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem.**

**Kristoff: [he looks out the window where his sled is stocked up with blocks of ice] You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living.**

**Anna: Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really…**

**[Kristoff gives her a cold look]**

**Anna: Ahem...that's unfortunate.**

Elsa winced. “That is unfortunate. Maybe I should make it up to him.” 

“Make it up to Kristoff?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah, I mean,” She paused, considering. “He seemed nice for my sister when we first met.” 

“Hopefully he’s nicer than when  _ they  _ first met.” Jack joked. 

**Oaken: Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. [waving] Hoo-hoo! Hi, family.**

**[Kristoff and Anna turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna]**

**Family: Hoo-hoo!**

**[Anna waves back]**

**Kristoff: Ten's all I got. Help me out.**

**Oaken: Okay. [he puts the carrots forward on the counter] Ten will get you this and no more.**

**Anna: Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?**

**[Kristoff pulls down the scarf on his face and looks at Anna]**

**Kristoff: Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here. [suddenly Oaken stands revealing his very tall stature]**

**Oaken: What did you call me?**

“Oh boy.” Hiro sighed.

“Yeah, you might be a little be out of your league there Kris.” Flynn grinned. 

Kristoff laughed. “He definitely caught me off guard.” 

**[Oaken walks outside carrying Kristoff with one arm]**

**Kristoff: Okay. Okay, I... [Kristoff hits his head on the sign then Oaken throws him] Ow! Woh!**

**[Kristoff lands in the snow ahead]**

**Oaken: Bye bye!**

**[Oaken walks back inside and slams the door, as he sits up Sven comes over to him]**

**Kristoff: No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots. [Sven huffs his disappointment] But I did find us a place to sleep. [referring to the dilapidated barn behind them] And it's free.**

“Oh my god is that Sven?” Rapunzel gasped. 

Kristoff nodded proudly. “Yep. That’s him alright.” 

“Oh, he’s just as cute as when we first saw him!” She gushed. 

“Well, if you’re excited about Sven, just wait until you meet Olaf.”

**[inside the Oaken's Trading Post Anna watches in shock as Oaken gets back behind the counter]**

**Oaken: I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?**

**[Anna looks down at Kristoff's supplies on the counter]**

**Anna: Uh... [she looks out the window]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a little short but the best chapter should be out quicker! <3


	6. Poor Banjo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn blinked. "Wait, this is almost exactly how we met." 
> 
> Rapunzel made a face. "Um. I think there are some….glaring differences…"
> 
> or, Anna and Kristoff almost get eaten by wolves, Elsa worries a Lot and Fred needs to brush up on his musical instruments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy may the fourth everyone!! <3

**[inside the barn Kristoff, resting on some hay he starts singing "Reindeer Are Better Than People" to Sven]**

**Kristoff: Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?**

**[pretending to be Sven singing] Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you.**

**[he pats Sven] Oh, thanks, buddy.**

"This might be weird if I didn't talk to my robots." Wasabi hummed. 

"Yeah, even _I_ talk to your robots." Fred grinned. 

Merida shrugged. "I talk to my horse." 

"I talk to Pascal." Rapunzel offered, gently rubbing the tiny lizard who was sitting on her lap. 

"I talk to my axe." Astrid said. 

Everyone looked at her. 

Hiccup made a face. "You talk to your axe?" 

Astrid nodded and Hiccup grinned. "That's kinda...cool." 

Flynn leaned over to Kristoff. "Hiccup translation: that's kind of hot." 

**[carries on singing] But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think I'm right?**

**[pretending to sing as Sven again] That's once again true, for all except you.**

Elsa laughs a bit. "He's pretty charming." 

**[singing as himself again] You got me. Let's call it a night.**

**[being Sven again] Good night.**

**[as himself] Don't let the frostbite bite.**

**[after Kristoff finishes singing suddenly Anna opens the barn door and enters making Kristoff and Sven sit up with a start]**

**Anna: Nice duet.**

**Kristoff: Oh, it's just you. What do you want?**

**Anna: I want you to take me up the North Mountain.**

**[Kristoff lays back on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes]**

**Kristoff: I don't take people places.**

**Anna: Let me rephrase that...**

**[she throws a sack of supplies into Kristoff's lap making him sit up]**

**Kristoff: Ooph!**

**Anna: Take me up the North Mountain. Please.**

Flynn blinked. "Wait, this is almost exactly how we met." 

Rapunzel made a face. "Um. I think there are some….glaring differences…"

**[Kristoff opens the bag and finds the rope and axe he'd wanted to buy from Oaken]**

**Anna: Look, I know how to stop this winter.**

**[Kristoff sighs not believing her, he lays back down on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes]**

**Kristoff: We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven. [a bag containing the carrots hits Kristoff in the face]**

Flynn choked and Merida snorted. 

"I might have deserved that." Kristoff laughed as Anna flushed red and ducked her head into his shoulder. 

**Anna: Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't... [she clears her throat and catches herself] We leave now. Right now.**

**[she steps outside and waits, Kristoff watches walk out then offers Sven a carrot who takes a bite and then Kristoff has a bite]**

**[later that night Kristoff takes Anna in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they head toward the North Mountain]**

**Kristoff: Hang on! We like to go fast.**

**[Anna leans back and puts her feet up on the sled's dash]**

**Anna: I like fast!**

**Kristoff: Woah! Woah, woah, woah! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?**

**[he spits on dash to clean it, some if his spit hits Anna in the face]**

Rapunzel frowned. "Uh-"

Hiro shook his head, a small grin on his face. "I wouldn't."

Rapunzel nodded and kept quiet. 

**Anna: Ew! No, I was raised in a castle.**

**Kristoff: Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?**

**Anna: Oh well, it was all my fault. I...I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage, and...**

**Kristoff: Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?**

**Anna: Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove...**

**Kristoff: Hang on! You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!**

**Anna: Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt.**

Elsa smiled fondly. Sometimes Elsa was so concerned with keeping up to herself and holding herself in check that she forgot how _funny_ Anna was. And anytime she was randomly reminded of that, a fondness so fierce bubbled up in her chest and Elsa couldn't help but smile like a loon. 

**Kristoff: Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?**

**[she looks at Kristoff and slides away]**

**Anna: Yes, they did. But Hans is not a stranger.**

**Kristoff: Oh yeah? What's his last name?**

**Anna: Of-the-Southern-Isles?**

Merida throws her head back with the force of her laugh, her red curls bouncing all over the place. 

**Kristoff: What's his favorite food?**

**Anna: Sandwiches.**

**Kristoff: Best friend's name?**

**Anna: Probably John.**

"Oh yeah, _probably_." Hiccup snickered. 

**Kristoff: Eye color?**

**Anna: Dreamy.**

**Kristoff: Foot size?**

**Anna: Foot size doesn't matter.**

Flynn raised an eyebrow and his eyes flickered over to Kristoff who was definitely avoiding his gaze. 

**Kristoff: Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?**

**Anna: Picks his nose?**

**Kristoff: And eats it.**

**Anna: Excuse me, sir. He is a prince.**

**Kristoff: All men do it.**

"Um. No." Hiccup grimaced. "Nice try though." 

Kristoff shrugged. "I'm telling you, all men do it. You'll get there." 

"He _better_ not." Astrid threatened. 

**Anna: Ew! Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love!**

**Kristoff: Doesn't sound like true love.**

**Anna: Are you some sort of love expert?**

**Kristoff: No. But I have friends who are.**

Merida raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Sure, love experts."

Kristoff nodded furiously. "Yes! They are! Why does no one believe me?" 

"You sorta talk to a Reindeer." Wasabi winced. "It doesn't make you a very credible source." 

"Yeah," Anna nodded. "I mean, Kristoff you're a really great guy and all but some things are just _too_ crazy to believe."

Kristoff gaped at her. "Too crazy? Your sister shoots ice out of her hands!" He gestured to Hiccup. "He talks to a _dragon."_

Toothless, who was still curled around Hiccup and Astrid, blew a warm breath at Kristoff as if he was _also_ skeptical. 

**Anna: You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it**

**Kristoff: Stop talking. [sensing something Kristoff stops the sled]**

Everyone tensed except for Anna and Kristoff. 

Elsa, noticing the change in tone leaned forward to watch closer. It was already bad enough that Anna was coming after her but if she got hurt while she did so, then Elsa _really_ couldn't forget herself. 

**Anna: No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these...**

**[Kristoff puts his hand over Anna's mouth]**

**Kristoff: No, I mean it**

**. [Anna shoves his hand away from her mouth and goes to say something] Sshhh! [Kristoff stands, holds up the lantern and looks around them when suddenly he notices a pack of wolves approaching them from behind]**

Flynn's hands fly up to his hair. "Oh my God, why can't any of you stay out of trouble!"

Rapunzel smiles a little, still tense. "That's funny coming from you Mr. Thief." 

"Blondie, please, let me _live_."

Elsa bits down hard on her bottom lip. "Oh _no."_

Jack places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, breathe, it's going to be alright."

"But what if it's not?" She asked, sounding frantic. "What if one of them had gotten hurt and the last thing I told Anna was to leave forever?" 

**Sven, go. Go! [Sven takes off]**

**Anna: What are they?**

**Kristoff: Wolves.**

**Anna: Wolves? [the wolves chase after them] What do we do?**

**Kristoff: I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten.**

**Anna: But I wanna help!**

**Kristoff: No!**

**Anna: Why not?**

**Kristoff: Because I don't trust your judgment.**

**Anna: Excuse me?!**

"I don't think now is really the time." Wasabi exclaimed. 

"This coming from the guy who put his blinker on during a car chase." Gogo huffed. 

"There are traffic laws!" 

[ **Kristoff pushes Anna back as he kicks off a wolf jumping at them]**

Jack inhaled sharply as the temperature around Elsa dropped suddenly. He looked down and frowned when he saw the frost creeping along the seat. 

"Elsa," He said slowly. "You need to relax okay? Anna is okay. She's right over there. And you know she's alright because she's coming to look for you and I assume that she finds you right?"

Elsa nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I-I guess." 

Jack smiled softly. "Yeah. And she didn't look like she had been mauled by a giant wolf when you saw her right?" 

Elsa nodded again, this time looking a bit more confident. 

"Alright. Then there you go." Jack breathed. "And if you still feel tense after watching this you can always go over and talk to her." 

Elsa frowned but nodded. "You're right." She paused. "Thanks Jack. You know you're very good at comforting people."

Jack ducked his head. "It's a gift." He joked. 

**Kristoff: Who marries a man she just met?**

**Anna: It's true love!**

**[Anna grabs Kristoff's lute and swings it at his head]**

**Kristoff: Whoa! [but what she was aiming for and hits is one of the wolves jumping at them] Whoa**. 

Anna grins triumphantly and Kristoff rolled his eyes. 

"Aw, that poor banjo." Fred frowned. 

Wasabi blinked. "Um, Fred, that's a lute." 

"Gesundheit." Fred replied. 

**[suddenly one of the wolves grabs Kristoff and yanks him off the sled]**

Flynn made a loud sound of panic. "Oh my God, pay attention!" 

Hiro leaned over to Hiccup. "Do you think he's gonna have a heart attack by the time we're done here?"

Hiccup huffed a laugh. "It might even be two."

**Anna: Christopher!**

**[Kristoff grabs the loose rope hanging from the back of the and gets dragged behind]**

**Kristoff: It's Kristoff!**

"That's actually the _least_ important thing that's happening right now." Merida said. 

**[two of the wolves start attacking Kristoff, Anna uses the torch to fire a blanket and throws it at the wolves]**

**Anna: Duck! [as the wolves continue to chase them, Kristoff pulls himself back onto the sled crawling up the rope]**

**Kristoff: You almost set me on fire!**

"She also almost hit you with a lute earlier but you weren't complaining then." Astrid pointed out. 

"I'd rather get hit with a lute than set on fire." Kristoff defended. 

"I'd rather be hit with a lute _and_ set on fire than be eaten by wolves." Anna said, nudging Kristoff. "Luckily, _none_ of those things happened." 

Kristoff rolled his eyes with a fond smile. 

**Anna: But I didn't. [Anna gives Kristoff a hand to pull him back onto the sled, at the very same time they notice a cliff up ahead] Get ready to jump, Sven!**

**Kristoff: You don't tell him what to do!**

**[Kristoff shoves a satchel into her arms and picks her up]**

**Anna: Hey!**

**Kristoff: I do! [he throws Anna onto Sven's back] Jump, Sven!**

Rapunzel pressed her hands to her mouth. "What about you?" She stressed. 

**[he cuts the harness to the sled just as Sven jumps and lands with Anna on the other side, Kristoff jumps from the sled and also lands handing by his hands. he looks down and sees his sled burst into flames as it hits the ground] Ooh. But I just paid it off.**

Elsa took a deep breath of relief and the temperature steadily rose back to normal. 

"Thank God Kristoff was there huh?" Jack hummed and Elsa nodded. 

"I feel bad about his sled." She said. "Maybe I could get him a new one."

**[suddenly he starts to slip off the edge] Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no! [suddenly an axe, tied to a rope, comes flying over to him and lands in the snow right in front of him]**

Gogo tilted her head. "Can you try to save him without almost killing him?" 

Anna shrugs sheepishly. 

Astrid laughed. "At least she's consistent." 

**Anna: Grab on! [Kristoff quickly grabs the axe] Pull, Sven! Pull!**

**[Sven with the help of Anna pull Kristoff up and he rolls onto his back exhausted]**

**[Anna looks down the cliff at the burning sled] Woh. I'll replace your sled and everything in it.**

**[Kristoff groans and covers his eyes with his arm] And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore.**

**[Anna starts to walk off sadly when Sven nudges Kristoff]**

**Kristoff: Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again.**

**[Kristoff pretends to be Sven answering himself] But she'll die on her own!**

**[as himself] I can live with that.**

Kristoff frowned and looked at Anna who was watching the screen with rapt attention. 

Deep down, he knows that he couldn't live with that. Just the same as he knows how to move the blade to get a clean cut of ice and how to cook a delicious stew with only three ingredients, he knows that he couldn't and _wouldn't_ let Anna get hurt if he could help it. 

**[as himself] Sometimes I really don't like you. [shouting to Anna as she's walking away in the background] Hold up! We're coming. [Sven licks Kristoff's face in approval Anna stops and turns]**

**Anna: You are?! I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along.**

**[Sven runs off to catch up with Anna, Kristoff smiles then gets up to join them]**

"Aw you guys are so cute!" Honey Lemon gasped. 

Anna peeked over at Kristoff and blushed a bit. She never gave it much thought before but Kristoff was really kind to her and Anna _did_ feel really nice around him. 

**[as they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Anna turns and catches sight of Arendelle covered in ice and snow] Arendelle.**

**Kristoff: It's completely frozen.**

**Anna: But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it.**

**Kristoff: Will she?**

"I hope so." Anna sighed. 

Elsa blinked. "I will?"

**Anna: Yeah. Now come on. [pointing straight ahead] This way to the North Mountain?**

**[Kristoff chuckles and moves her pointed hand upwards]**

**Kristoff: More like this way. [Anna is shocked as she catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds]**

Hiccup and Hiro exchange a look. "Oh boy." 


	7. magical snowman person thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to talk to Anna.” She said. Her face stayed stoic for a moment before wavering. “I mean, I should, right? She wanted to talk earlier right?” 
> 
> “Oh, yes. Yeah, you should.” He nodded frantically. “Yes, you should go talk to her.” 
> 
> or, elsa and Anna have a long overdue talk, there are debates and we finally meet olaf!

“Okay.” Elsa said suddenly. 

Jack looked up in slight alarm because she sounded determined. Like, I’m-going-to-do-something-a-little-crazy determined. Jack knew that tone of voice because he heard it enough when he opened his own mouth. 

“Yeah?” Jack asked, only a little bit nervous because from what he is learning about Elsa, she doesn’t seem like the time to be impulsive. 

“I’m going to talk to Anna.” She said. Her face stayed stoic for a moment before wavering. “I mean, I should, right? She wanted to talk earlier right?” 

“Oh, yes. Yeah, you should.” He nodded frantically. “Yes, you should go talk to her.” 

“Do you think she’ll still want to talk after all this time? I mean, I’ve been ignoring her her whole life.” She winced. 

Jack reached for the hands that Elsa was wringing together anxiously. “Elsa, you should know that it’s never too late to apologize and try to make amends. And I’m sure she’ll love to talk to you. Anna seems like a really understanding and forgiving person. And she loves you. She’ll hear you out.” 

Elsa’s gaze, which had been locked on Jack’s hands covering her own, rose up to meet his eyes. She managed a small smile. “Come with me?” 

Jack grinned. “Of course.” 

…

“-I’m just saying,” Kristoff was exclaiming as they made their way over, “I’m sure you could’ve saved me without almost killing me at least once.” 

Hiro looked to Anna and pretended to hold up a microphone. “Princess Anna? Your rebuttal?” 

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. “Kristoff, would you rather be completely dead or only a little bit dead?” 

Hiccup blinked. “I- I don’t think that makes sense.” 

Anna waved him off. “It makes perfect sense!” 

Hiccup was about to respond when Hiro cut him off. 

“Jack!” 

Jack, who was standing there with his hand still holding Elsa’s, waved. “Hey Hiro, mind if I sit?” 

“Do I mind?” He laughed excitedly in response. “Dude, we’ve been missing you. “

Flynn nodded. “Yeah, Frosty, Kristoff’s ice puns are nowhere as good as yours.”

“Hey!” Kristoff exclaimed. Jack grinned glowingly. 

“Elsa?” Anna asked, making them all look to the two sisters. 

“Hey Anna-” Elsa paused, looking a bit unsure but Jack nudged her a little and smiled reassuringly. “Um. Did you want to talk maybe?” 

Anna’s eyes widened and she stared for a second before standing quickly and brushing off her dress. “Yes! Um, I mean, yes. I’d love to.” 

Elsa took a breath of relief and Jack watched as they both walked to the hall to get some privacy. 

He grinned, pride making his chest warm, then turned back to his friends. "Alright, what's this I'm hearing about bad ice puns?" 

…

Anna twisted her hands together nervously. "So, um. What did you want to talk about?" 

Elsa took a breath. "I wanted to apologize to you." 

"What? For what?"

"Shutting you out all those years." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I said some pretty awful things to you that night. I should have at least told you about my magic and heard you out about Hans." 

Anna smiled. "Well, you were right about him at least. It was a little too fast." 

"He seems nice though." She offered. 

"I think he is." Anna nodded and then stepped forward to grab Elsa's hand. Elsa's eyes widened but she didn't shy away."But I- I understand why you didn't tell me about your magic. I understand why you shut yourself away. You were scared to hurt someone-"

"Again." Elsa interrupted, her grip on Anna's hand tightening. "I can't lose you Anna."

Anna shook her head. "You won't lose me. You didn't before, and you won't now. But Elsa, I can't lose you either. And I get that you had to hide away before, but now I can help you. You don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here- on your side  _ always. _ I mean, we're sisters. If we aren't on each other's sides, who will be?" 

Elsa was quiet for a moment, just staring at their clasped hands.

"Okay." She said finally. Anna's chest hurt from holding her breath in anticipation. "I- I'll try not to shut you out. I just- I love you Anna. So much." 

Anna's face broke out into a wide smile. "I love you too Elsa."

Elsa's soft expression faltered a bit. "I should tell you- I'm not quite sure how to bring back summer." 

Anna waved her off, undetermined. "Don't worry Elsa. We'll figure it out together." 

….

Seeing Elsa and Anna walk back hand in hand with teary smiles on their faces definitely made Jack's day. 

"Talked it out?" He asked once Elsa sat down next to him. 

Elsa nodded. "I think so. We've got a long way to go though but at least we have each other." 

**[on their journey they walk through a forest covered in snow and ice]**

**Anna: I never knew winter could be so beautiful.**

"I didn't either." Hiccup gasped. "Whenever it snows on Berk, it's just cold." 

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, and annoyingly so." 

Jack watched everyone ooh and ahh at the winter scene and frowned. A lot of spirits that he's run into over the years have called his work disruptive and dangerous. And personally, while Jack could see the fun side of it, he also understood that,  _ yeah _ , winter was dangerous. 

Snow blizzards that bring children fun times can also kill people without homes. People who don't layer up properly can get frostbite or pneumonia. 

Jack honestly can't remember the last time that someone who wasn't a kid praised his work and called it beautiful.

**[suddenly they hear a voice coming from nowhere]**

**Olaf: Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow? [as Anna and Kristoff try to look around to see where the voice is coming form suddenly a noseless Olaf wanders up behind them]**

There was a beat of silence. And then, everyone started talking all at once. 

"Oh my  _ god."  _ Flynn gasped, leaning forward slightly. "It's like, a real alive snowman."

Rapunzel cooed. "I think he's so cute!" 

Merida's gaze snapped from Rapunzel to the screen and she shook her head. "I hate it. Gross."

"That's how I felt." Kristoff exclaimed. "It's  _ weird." _

"Wait, so you can make actual life from your snow?" Jack asked. 

Elsa frowned. "You...you can't?"

**No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!**

**[he laughs and walks over to stand between Anna and Kristoff] Am I right?**

**[shocked, Anna screams and kicks Olaf's head which flies off his body and lands in Kristoff's hands]**

**Hi!**

Merida grinned. "Hell yeah, kick that snowman!"

Rapunzel gently slapped her arm. "No! Don't kick him!"

**Kristoff: You're creepy. [Kristoff tosses the head to Anna who immediately tosses it back to Kristoff]**

**Anna: I don't want it! [Kristoff tosses back to her]**

**Kristoff: Woh! Back at ya! [Anna tosses it back to Kristoff]**

**Olaf: Please, don't drop me. [Kristoff tosses back to Anna again]**

**Kristoff: Come on, it's just a head.**

"Just a head?" Hiccup scoffed. "Uh. It's actually a sentient snowman head. And you two are playing catch with it." 

**Anna: No! [Olaf's headless body runs around with his arms waving]**

**Olaf: Alright, we got off to a bad start.**

**Anna: Ew, ew, the body! [Anna throws Olaf's head back onto his body and it lands upside down onto him]**

**Olaf: Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?**

Hiro tilted his head. "He knows what bats are. So does this mean that he has a brain? That can retain information?" 

There was another pause as Hiro, Wasabi and Gogo exchanged looks but it was broken by Fred's laugh. 

"Who  _ cares _ !" He exclaimed. "That means that Frosty the Snowman can exist!"

**Anna: Alright. Wait one second. [feeling sorry for him Anna comes over and puts his head right side up]**

**Olaf: Oh! Thank you!**

**Anna: You're welcome.**

**Olaf: Now I'm perfect.**

**Anna: Well, almost.**

**Olaf: It was like my whole life got upside down. [Anna takes a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slams it all the way through Olaf's head between his eyes] Wooh!**

Elsa snorted in surprise. 

"Anna just  _ stabbed  _ him in the  _ face!"  _ Jack cackled. 

"Wow." Flynn muttered, glancing at Anna. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

**Anna': Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just...**

**Olaf: Head rush!**

**Anna: Are you okay?**

**Olaf: Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose. [he tries to grab the little bit of carrot sticking out between his eyes] So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn. [Anna pushes forward the carrot sticking out the back of Olaf's head] What? Hey! Woh! [seeing his big carrot nose sticking out from between his eyes] Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs. [Olaf faces Anna and opens his arms]**

**Anna: Olaf? [Anna suddenly realizes he's the snowman from her and Elsa's childhood] That's right, Olaf.**

Anna smiled and looked at her sister, who looked back with the same expression. 

**Olaf: And you are?**

**Anna: Oh, um...I'm Anna. [turning to Kristoff and Sven]**

**Olaf: And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?**

**Anna: That's Sven.**

**Olaf: Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?**

Merida laughed. "Wait, I kinda love this magical snowman person thing." 

Kristoff rolled his eyes and Merida stuck her tongue out at him playfully. 

**Anna: Sven. [looking and Kristoff and Sven]**

**Olaf: Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me.**

**[suddenly Sven tries to bite off Olaf's nose but Olaf jumps back] Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose. [to Sven] I like you, too!**

Hiro blinked. "He doesn't know that- uh, you know what, nevermind." 

**Anna: Olaf, did Elsa build you?**

**Olaf: Yeah. Why? [Kristoff takes one of Olaf's stick arms off, looking at it in curiosity]**

**Kristoff: Fascinating.**

"Wait a second." Wasabi said, throwing his hands up. "Does that mean he remembers being made? Like, he remembers his  _ birth?"  _

Honey Lemon shrugged. "People always say that water has memory." 

Everyone paused and looked at the two of them. 

Wasabi frowned. "That doesn't make  _ any _ sense." 

**Anna: Do you know where she is?**

**Olaf: Yeah. Why?**

**Anna: Do you think you could show us the way?**

**Olaf: Yeah. Why?**

**[Kristoff bends Olaf's arm]**

**Kristoff: How does this work? [suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face] Ow! [Olaf grabs his arm back from Kristoff]**

**Olaf: Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here. [he puts his arm back in place and turns back to Anna] Yeah, Why?**

"I still don't understand how it works." Kristoff grumbled.

"It's driving me crazy." Hiro groaned. 

**Kristoff: I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer.**

**Olaf: Summer?**

**Anna: Mm-hmm.**

**Olaf: Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot.**

"Uh-" Hiro frowned. 

"That isn't good." Hiccup summed up. 

Elsa turned to Anna. "Please tell me you told him." 

Anna winced. "Um, spoilers!"

**Kristoff: Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat.**

**Olaf: Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come.**

**[thinking of summer Olaf goes into his fantasy world and starts singing "In Summer" as he stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shining and bees buzzing around him] Bees Will buzz, kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.**

"Huh." Honey frowned. "I guess he only knows what snow has experienced." 

Wasabi looked at her. "What?" 

"No!" Hiro exclaimed. "It makes sense! He can only speak to what he's seen as  _ snow!  _ So icicles and carrots and sticks and stuff. He doesn't know about heat or sun because he's never been  _ around  _ for it!" 

Jack leaned over to Elsa. "Do you think they know that they're debating about a sentient snowman that you created on a whim?" 

Elsa shrugged.

**[Olaf lies on the beach with a drink in his hand] A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer.**

"Wait." Anna blinked. "Can he  _ eat?" _

Flynn groaned. 

**[next Olaf sails in a boat] I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm.**

**[Olaf jumps into the water, then he's back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand]**

**And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!**

**[Olaf and a seagull start tap dancing] Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-booh. [Olaf and another snowman are in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate] The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense!**

**[then Olaf tap dances with a flock of seagulls] Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo.**

**[Olaf continues singing as he runs down the grassy meadow] Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... [he comes across a puddle, looks down at it, smiles and jumps over it] Happy snowman!**

Gogo places her head in her hands in exasperation. 

**[he lies back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looks up at the sky] When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam. Oh, the sky will be blue.**

**[sat next to him are Kristoff, Anna and Sven] And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!**

**[we're back in the reality of frozen forest with Anna and Kristoff staring at Olaf]**

**Kristoff: I'm gonna tell him.**

**Anna: Don't you dare.**

**[Olaf finishes singing his final note]**

"I think you should tell him." Elsa hummed. "Life is short and disappointing." 

Everyone looked at her for a moment. 

"No," Anna grinned. "I think it's cute!" 

**Olaf: In summer! [to Anna and Kristoff] So, come on! Elsa's this way. [he starts leading them off] Let's go bring back summer!**

**Anna: I'm coming! [Sven join them, Olaf laughs as he leads them, Kristoff stares as they go off]**

**Kristoff: Somebody's gotta tell him.**

"It might have to be you Kristoff." Flynn sighs, patting the man's shoulder dramatically. "It might have to be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merida cheering as anna kicks olaf is genuinely the best thing I've ever written


	8. throw hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff smiles at Anna on the screen and then looks over to the Anna next to him. She’s looking at the screen with a wince, her face bright pink. A familiar warmth curls in his chest, that feeling that he gets only when he’s talking to Anna.
> 
> All of a sudden, a thought strikes him. 
> 
> or, a lot of people come to some realizations, there are panic attacks and astrid gets a marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally this chapter is so long oh lordy....

Anna couldn’t help but look over at Elsa every couple of seconds- it seemed unreal that she was sitting next to her and talking to her and that it was all going well. Not that Anna expected horrible things to happen every time she talked to her sister but the last two times she did, she got ice blasted at her, so. There’s _that._

Anna could see Kristoff also giving Elsa little side looks, probably remembering the exact same thing, but she really couldn’t care less- she had her sister, her friends and her- 

Well, her Kristoff. 

**[back in Arendelle, the town is completely covered in snow and two men argue in the town square]**

**Man #1: No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up.**

**Man #2: Bark down is drier! [they both start pulling at the bark]**

**Man #1: Bark up! Bark down!**

“Well,” Kristoff frowns, “putting the bark facing up protects it from water, but putting it facing down exposes more of it for drying. So they’re both right in a sense.”

**[we then see Hans and two guards giving out cloaks to the people]**

**Hans: Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak? [he offers one to a woman]**

**Woman: Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness.**

Elsa smiled, pushing away the lurking guilty feeling. Not only did she leave her subjects without warning, but she also is the reason that they’re in danger of freezing to death. She’s glad that Hans- ignoring the fact that he wanted to marry her sister the first day he met her- is there to help. 

“He seems helpful.” Elsa says, tilting her head a little. 

Merida squints at the screen. “I still don’t trust him.”

**Hans: The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall. [he hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard] Here. Pass these out. [at that moment the Duke walks towards him with this two guards]**

**Duke: Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?**

Hiro huffs. “What a dick.” 

Kristoff gives Hiro a look. “You look like you’re twelve, but you’ve got good judgement, so I'm just gonna ignore that you said that.” 

Hiro grins at him, showing his teeth. “Cool.” 

**Hans: Princess Anna has given her orders...**

**Duke: And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?**

Elsa goes “Anna wouldn’t do that” at the same time that Anna says “Elsa is not a sorceress.” 

They pause, blinking at one another, before sharing a smile. 

**Hans: Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason.**

“He seems nice.” Elsa says slowly, obviously thinking hard about her words. “Although, I still wish you would’ve waited a little before deciding to marry him.” 

Anna nods. “Yeah.” She’s quiet for a second. “I guess I was so eager to be with him because I was so scared to be alone again.” 

Again, Elsa swallows around her guilt. “Well,” she gestures around to all of Anna’s friends, “it looks like you’ll never be alone again. Especially now, since you have me.” 

Judging by Anna’s brilliant grin, that was the right thing to say. 

**Duke: [looking flabbergasted] Treason?!**

**[Anna's horse returns looking frightened]**

**Hans: Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy. [Hans steadies the horse and the crowd start panicking]**

**Voice of Man: That's Princess Anna's horse.**

**Voice of Woman: But where is the Princess?**

**[Hans looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd]**

**Hans: Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her. [some of the crowd step forward to volunteer]**

**Duke: I volunteer two men, my Lord! [to his two guards] Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?**

Merida bristled. “What?” 

Anna instantly presses closer to her sister and fumbles for her hand, ignoring how cold she is. 

“He can’t do that!” Rapunzel exclaims, “There has to be someone who can stop him!”

Elsa frowns as it starts to flurry a little. She turns to Jack, who’s looking intently at the screen, his lips a thin line of tension. She bites back her brief smile- she’s never had people who care about her out of love and not fear- and reaches for his hoodie sleeve. 

“Hey, I’m going to be okay.” She says, keeping her voice steady. 

Jack purses his lips but takes a breath and the snow stops. “You better be,” He says and Elsa pretends not to hear the tiny shake in his voice. 

**[as they make their way on the North Mountain]**

**Kristoff: So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?**

**Anna: Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister.**

**Kristoff: That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?**

“It could be worse.” Hiccup points out. “Anna seems more determined than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

Anna grins. “Well I guess that’s true because you’ve never really met yourself.” 

Hiccup laughs, loud and open, making Anna’s grin widen. 

**Anna: Yup. [distracted by Anna's reply suddenly Kristoff walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike]**

**Kristoff: So you're not at all afraid of her?**

**Anna: Why would I be?**

Anna squeezes her and Elsa’s intertwined hands. “I would never be scared of you Elsa. I know you would never hurt me.” 

Elsa keeps her eyes down on their hands, remembering Anna’s muffled shout of surprise when Elsa hit her at the castle. “But I-”

Anna reaches a warm hand for Elsa’s chin, tipping her head so Elsa is looking her in the eyes. “You would never hurt me.” She repeats, matter of fact. 

Elsa takes a breath. “Okay.”

**Olaf: Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. [Olaf turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down] Oh, look at that. I've been impaled.**

“So…” Hiro starts, “He can’t feel pain.”

Honey nodded. “Well he’s made of snow.” 

“But if Sven ate his carrot nose, or his stick arm snapped…” Hiccup trailed off, looking at Hiro’s frustrated face. 

Wasabi groans. “This makes zero sense.” 

**[he laughs] [they reach the mountain wall which goes straight up]**

**Anna: What now? [Kristoff looks up at the wall]**

**Kristoff: Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains.**

**Anna: Says who? [as Kristoff is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge him and he looks up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall]**

Merida winces. “That is not how you climb a mountain, but I like your effort.” 

**Kristoff: What are you doing?**

**Anna: I'm going to see my sister!**

**Kristoff: You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there. [Anna's foot slips]**

**Anna: You're distracting me.**

**Kristoff: Or there. [Anna slips again] How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?**

**Anna: Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here. [we hear Anna slipping again]**

**Kristoff: You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone.**

**Anna: Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you.**

**Kristoff: I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?**

**Anna: You mean the love experts?**

**Kristoff: Yes, the love experts. [as Anna continues to climb the wall]**

**Anna: Please tell me I'm almost there. [we suddenly see that she's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall] Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here? [Kristoff chuckles]**

Kristoff smiles at Anna on the screen and then looks over to the Anna next to him. She’s looking at the screen with a wince, her face bright pink. A familiar warmth curls in his chest, that feeling that he gets only when he’s talking to Anna.

All of a sudden, a thought strikes him. 

He doesn’t want this to end. He wants to sit next to Anna for as long as he can- he wants to see her talking to Sven and Olaf with that fond patience and puffing up with determination at a challenge and bantering with him for no reason other than the fact that she _can._

It sort of blankets him then- that he’s in love with her and she is marrying someone else. That it’ll be Hans, not him, that will see Anna wake up in the morning or take care of her when she’s sick or pile up little inside jokes with her over marriage-like things. 

And that hurts him somewhere deep in his chest, in ways that he never imagined possible.

**Kristoff: Hang on. [as Kristoff goes to help Anna Olaf interrupts]**

**Olaf: Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go.**

“Okay.” Flynn started, holding up a finger, “One: I still can’t believe he’s still calling you Sven, and two: this little snowman dude is kind of helpful.” 

“You know,” Anna says thoughtfully, “You added a staircase.” 

Elsa frowns. “Yes?” 

“You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t actually want visitors.” She clarifies. “Because if you ever wanted to leave, you could just create stairs for yourself and then get rid of them.” 

“Huh.” Elsa hadn’t thought of it like that. 

**Anna: Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch! [she drops off and lands into Kristoff's arms] Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise.**

Jack snorts as Flynn flails a bit in surprise. 

“Thank God I caught you.” Kristoff laughed, a bit breathless. 

Anna shrugged, her lips tugging upward. “I knew that you would.”

She bumped his shoulder and Kristoff’s heart did tumbles in his chest. 

**[she hops off his arms and goes over to join Olaf] [they reach the ice staircase Elsa had built, they look up in amazement at Elsa's ice palace] Woh.**

North’s eyes widen. “Wow. It’s even more beautiful the second time.” 

“She puts my tooth palace to shame.” Tooth says, thinking about her home- well, her home before Pitch got to it. 

“Ah, only a little bit Sheelah,” Bunny pats Tooth’s shoulder. “Don’t feel bad.” 

**Kristoff: Now that's ice. I might cry.**

**Anna: Go ahead. I won't judge. [she starts walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow her but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves keep slipping]**

**Kristoff: Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha. [Kristoff helps Sven back down the stairs] Okay. You stay right here, buddy. [Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Kristoff starts climbing the stairs] Flawless.**

Elsa blushes a little. “Thank you.” 

Jack hummed a bit as he watched. It was clear that Jack and Elsa’s powers were different, but it seemed that even the ice they made had glaring differences. 

Elsa’s ice was smooth and clear, sharp and powerful. It didn't seem like she made it snow often- like Jack did when he was upset. Her cold was more biting. Jack’s ice was more rough, natural, and unless he was making icicles, he didn't like to make it sharp. He enjoyed frosting things over while Elsa seemed to only do that when she was upset. 

He noted these differences in his mind with a thoughtful frown. 

**[Anna arrives at the door of the ice palace, holds up her hand to knock but hesitates]**

**Olaf: Knock. Just knock. [Anna just stand motionless holding up her hand; to Kristoff] Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock? [Anna finally knocks and the ice doors opens]**

Anna hears the children of Arendelle laugh, enamoured by Olaf. She leans over to Elsa. “I can bet that you’re going to be making a bunch of little snow people after this.” 

Elsa looks over to where Anna is pointing and her eyes widen as she sees the children looking at the screen with delight. They’re all smiling- beaming really- at something Elsa made with her powers. 

Elsa makes a sound and thinks about that for a long time. 

**Anna: It opened. That's a first.**

**[before she takes a step inside she looks at Olaf and Kristoff] Oh, you should probably wait out here.**

**Kristoff: What?**

**Anna: Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything.**

Elsa tilts her head a bit. “That’s true,” she gives Kristoff a meaningful look, “but I also knew that I didn’t trust him.” 

Kristoff blinks.

**Kristoff: But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!**

**Olaf: Bye, Sven. [Olaf turns to step inside but Anna stops him]**

**Anna: You too, Olaf.**

**Olaf: Me?**

**Anna: Just give us a minute.**

**Olaf: Okay. [as Anna walks inside Olaf starts counting down the minute] One...two...three...four... [he turns to join Kristoff as he sits on the steps outside, then the doors close]**

“Honestly that’s how I’d feel.” Jack huffs, laughing a bit. 

Elsa smiles. “Do you want me to make you an ice castle?” 

Jack rolls his eyes, knowing that she’s kidding, but then Fred speaks up. 

“Would you?” He asks, excitedly and Wasabi waves at Elsa. 

“Ignore him- Fred, where would you even put a magically ice castle?” 

**[Anna walks into the palace and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling]**

**Anna: Whoa. [she looks around] Elsa? It's me, Anna. [as she goes to walk she slips but steadies herself]**

“I can’t imagine that walking on ice is easy.” Hiro says. “I think you’d need ice skates to get around there.” 

Anna shudders. “That sounds like a nightmare.” 

“You don’t like ice skating?” He asks. 

“No, I’m just bad at it.” 

Rapunzel frowns. “What’s ice skating?” 

Hiro and Anna blink at her. Flynn watches them all warily. 

“You don’t know what ice skating is?” Anna asks, sounding incredulous. “Is it really warm where you live?” 

Rapunzel frowns a bit. Thinking about the winters she's spent in her tower. Yes, it was cold, but Rapunzel had all the time in the world to huddle under blankets and make warm soups and teas. “I think it’s just normal.” 

“Don’t worry blondie,” Flynn spoke up. “I’ll take you ice skating one day. It could be fun- and I’m literally the best at it.” 

At Flynn’s familiar faux haughty tone, Rapunzel relaxed. “Oh yeah?”

“Somehow,” Hiro grins, “I really doubt that.” 

**Elsa: Anna? [Anna looks up and sees Elsa up the balcony and is struck by her beauty]**

**Anna: Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing.**

“You- you look like a guardian.” Jack says, ignoring the pang in his chest as he remembers Pitch’s words- _you’ll never be a real guardian, you’ll never be one of them._

Elsa jerks a little at the compliment. “You really think so?” 

Jack nods, smiling, pushing away his hidden hurt. 

**Elsa: Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of.**

**Anna: I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known...**

**Elsa: No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please.**

**Anna: But I just got here.**

**Elsa: You belong down in Arendelle.**

**Anna: So do you.**

**Elsa: No, Anna. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody.**

“No one deserves to be alone.” Rapunzel blurts out, sounding vaguely upset and adamant. 

Flynn gently curls a hand around her wrist. “You’re right.”

**Anna: Actually, about that... [suddenly we hear Olaf's voice still counting down the minute]**

**Olaf: Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty.**

**Elsa: Wait. What is that? [Olaf opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them]**

**Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! [he comes to stand next to Anna]**

**Elsa: Olaf?**

**Olaf: You built me. Remember that?**

**Elsa: And you're alive?**

Wasabi huffs. “Literally. Why is that.”

“It’s magic Wasabi,” Honey Lemon says, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“It’s bullshit is what it is.” 

**Olaf: Um...I think so? [Elsa looks down at her hands and smiles]**

**Anna: He's just like the one we built as kids.**

**Elsa: Yeah.**

**Anna: Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again. [suddenly Elsa has a terrifying face when she has a flashback to the day she accidentally had hurt Anna when they were children]**

**Young Anna: Catch me!**

**Young Elsa: Slow down! [holding Anna in her arms after striking her unconscious wither her power] Anna! [back to present, Elsa's face drops]**

Elsa inhales sharply. 

"Oh Elsa," Anna sighs sadly. "I- I know that was really traumatic but you have to know that we're not little kids anymore. You didn't have anyone to help you control your powers the right way- now you do." 

Elsa looks at Anna for a moment and then her gaze flickers to Jack, who's looking at the screen while absently sending little snowflakes to get stuck in Hiro's hair. 

"Yeah," she says, "I do. And I have you. And like you said, there's isn't much that we can't do when we're together." 

**Elsa: No, we can't. [Elsa turns to walk away] Goodbye, Anna.**

**Anna: Elsa, wait.**

**Elsa: No, I'm just trying to protect you! [Anna starts climbing the stairs]**

**Anna: You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid! [Elsa continues to walk away] Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. [Anna starts singing "First Time in Forever, Reprise" as Elsa walks away from her] You don't have to keep your distance anymore. [Anna follows Elsa] Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here. [Anna follows Elsa up to her living quarters, Elsa turns to her and starts singing]**

**Elsa: Anna, please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates.**

Flynn raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, about that…"

**Anna: Yeah, but...**

**Elsa: I know! You mean well, but leave me be. [Elsa turns and walks out onto the balcony with Anna following her] Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me. [Elsa walks back inside]**

**Anna: Actually, we're not.**

**Elsa: What do you mean you're not?**

**Anna: I get the feeling you don't know?**

**Elsa: What do I not know?**

**Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow. [Elsa looks shocked and they stop singing]**

**Elsa: What?**

**Anna: You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere.**

**Elsa: Everywhere?**

**Anna: Oh, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it.**

**Elsa: No, I can't. I...I don't know how! [suddenly it starts to snow in the palace]**

"Uh oh," Jack says, "well, the first step is not to panic. Whenever I panic, it makes it hard for me to do anything." 

Elsa nods, her brows furrowing a bit. "Okay. Conceal, don't feel." She recites and Jack twitches, his face hardening. 

"Uh- no." He shakes his head. "No, just- next time, try taking deep breaths and imagine that you're standing in a field of snow, and that it's all peaceful." 

Elsa frowned. "That really helps?"

"It helps me." 

**Anna: Sure you can. I know you can! [they start singing again] Cause for the first time in forever...**

**Elsa: Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!**

**Anna: You don't have to be afraid.**

**Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!**

**Anna: We can work this out together. [the snow starts to get heavier and faster]**

**Elsa: I can't control the curse!**

**Anna: We'll reverse the storm with me.**

**Elsa: Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!**

**Anna: Don't panic.**

**Elsa: There's so much fear!**

**Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright.**

**Elsa: You're not safe here!**

**Anna: We can face this thing together. We can change this winter weather, and everything will be all right.**

**Elsa: No! I can't! [the snow blizzard gets worse then suddenly as Elsa gets more agitated she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out and accidentally hits Anna in the heart]**

**[after Anna gets hits in the heart by Elsa's power she falls to her knees, Elsa turns and notices what she's done, at the same time Kristoff rushes towards them]**

Elsa's eyes widen and she sucks in a sharp breath- she didn’t see it before, the way that her ice hit Anna, the way that Anna crumpled to the ground because of her- she didn’t see it, she didn’t-

Jack jolts when the temperature drops significantly and immediately turns to Elsa, who’s quietly hyperventilating and curling into herself. 

“Elsa,” Jack says, and the note of alarm in his voice calls everyone else’s attention to them. “Elsa, it’s okay- it’s going to be alright-” 

Anna watches, slack jawed. She’s never seen her sister like this- Elsa’s always been poised, collected- even on those rare occasions that Anna saw her when they were kids she was always put together and quiet. Like real royalty- unlike Anna- but now, all Anna could see was that her sister was terrifyingly human. 

“Sorry,” Elsa says through gasping sobs, “Sorry, sorry-” 

Jack’s hands flutter nervously over Elsa’s heaving shoulders. “Elsa, Elsa, you have nothing to apologize for- it was a mistake, Anna is okay, I swear-” 

But Elsa wasn’t relaxing, instead flinching away from Jack and Anna’s gentle outstretched hands. They both rear back, nervous to scare Elsa even more. Elsa curled into herself even more, mistaking their nerves for fear- fear of her. 

At seeing that, Merida decides that she’s had enough. She scoots forward and curls firm and sure arms around Elsa, ignoring the cold. Elsa stiffens for a brief moment before letting herself press close to Merida. Hiccup meets Merida’s eyes from over Elsa’s head and also moves closer. 

“Elsa,” Hiccup says, his voice soft but steady, “can you take a deep breath for me? And hold it for four counts.” 

Hiccup takes a deep breath and Merida follows his lead. After a pause, Elsa mirrors them, still clutching at Merida. 

“Good.” Hiccup praises. “That’s good. Now let it out for four counts.” 

Merida does and Elsa does and Hiccup smiles. 

“Good. That was good. Now keep it up- you’re doing amazing.” Hiccup then adds. “Try doing what Jack suggested- picture a nice white field of snow, quiet and peaceful.” 

Slowly Elsa relaxes and the temperature rises slowly but steadily. Merida stays like that for a moment, just holding Elsa close, until she starts to pull away. Merida lets her go without complaint. 

Elsa swipes at her face, sniffling. “Thank you, all of you.” 

Hiccup nods. “Anytime.” 

Merida shrugs. “What are friends for?” 

A tiny smile tugs at her lips. “Yeah.” 

Anna, looking less nervous now but more worried, leans close. “Elsa? Are you alright?” 

Elsa takes another breath before reaching for Anna’s hand and then, after a small beat, reaching for Jack’s. “I am now. And I’m just- I'm just sorry about hurting you.” 

Anna smiles sadly, squeezing Elsa’s hand. “I know Elsa. I shouldn’t have pushed you. I guess we both have some things to work on- together.” 

**Kristoff: Anna! Are you okay? [he goes to help Anna up]**

**Anna: I'm okay. I'm fine. [Anna stands]**

**Elsa: Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. Just...you have to go.**

**Anna: No, I know we can figure this out together. [Kristoff notices icy shadows forming around them]**

**Elsa: How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? [Kristoff tries to pull Anna away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls]**

**Kristoff: Anna, I think we should go.**

**Anna: No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa.**

**Elsa: Yes, you are. [she waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman, the palace door bursts open and the giant snowman is holding Anna, Kristoff and Anna in his hands]**

“Well that’s no Olaf.” Merida jokes. 

**Anna: Stop. Put us down!**

**Marshmallow: Go away! [the snowman tosses Anna and Kristoff down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, he then goes to toss Olaf]**

**Olaf: Heads up! [the snowman tosses Olaf and his head lands first in a snowbank near Anna and Kristoff] Watch out for my butt! [Anna and Kristoff duck as the rest of Olaf's body slams into the snowbank] [furious at being thrown by the giant snowman, Anna picks up a snowball to throw at it]**

**Anna: It is not nice to throw people!**

Hiro laughs, sounding a little bit in awe. “The fact that you were about to throw hands with a giant magical snowman is amazing.” 

Hiccup frowns. “Throw hands?” 

**[Kristoff stops her and grabs hold of her]**

**Kristoff: Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Feisty pants.**

**Anna: Let me GO!**

**Kristoff: Okay, relax. Just calm down. Calm down!**

**Anna: Okay! Alright! I'm Okay!**

**Kristoff: Just let the snowman be.**

**Anna: I'm calm. [he lets her go and turns]**

**Kristoff: Great. [suddenly Anna growls angrily and tosses the snowball at the giant snowman] Oh, come on! [the snowball hits the giant snowman on the back and this infuriates him] See now you made him mad!**

**Olaf: I'll distract him. You guys go. [Kristoff, Anna and Sven go off, at the same time the rest of Olaf's body falls off the snowbank and runs off] No, no! Not you guys!**

“Well now I have even more questions about Olaf than before.” Hiccup sighs. 

“Join the club.” Gogo huffs. 

**[the giant snowman goes after Anna and Kristoff and as he walks off Olaf's head falls down into the snow] This just got a whole lot harder. [as the giant snowman chases after them, Anna grabs the branch of a tree]**

**Kristoff: What are you doing? [Anna releases the branch and as it snaps upright it knocks the snowman back] Whoa!**

Kristoff pauses, then remarks, “Now that we aren’t in the direct face of danger, I can say that that was really smart Anna.” 

Anna beams. 

**Anna: I got him! [they laugh as they run off when they suddenly come to the edge of the cliff]**

**Kristoff: Whoa! Stop!**

**Anna: It's a hundred foot drop.**

**Kristoff: It's two hundred. [Kristoff ties his rope around Anna's waste tightly]**

**Anna: Ow! [we see the other end is ties to his own waste, he then turns to pick up the axe] What's that for? [Kristoff starts using the axe to dig into the snow]**

**Kristoff: I'm digging a snow anchor.**

**Anna: Okay. What if we fall?**

**Kristoff: There's twenty feet of fresh powder down there, it'll be like landing on a pillow.**

Elsa sighs. “Thank God Kristoff is with you.” 

Kristoff ducks his head at the praise, blushing a little. 

“Yeah,” Jack pipes up, “I wouldn’t have known to make a snow anchor.” 

Hiro frowns. “Can’t you fly?” 

Anna gapes, then leans over Elsa to stare at Jack. “You can _fly_?” 

Jack nods. “I’m friends with the wind. But I can’t do it without my staff.”

Merida squints at Jack. “Where’s your staff?” 

“Broken. Pitch snapped it in half.” 

“Pitch?” Hiccup repeats. 

“I get the feeling that I’m not going to like this Pitch character.” Merida grumbles. 

“Trust me,” Jack says, “you won’t.” 

**Hopefully. [they hear the snowman approaching] Okay, Anna. On three. [he throws the rest of the rope down the edge of the cliff]**

**Anna: Okay.**

**Kristoff: One...**

**Anna: You tell me when, I'm ready to go.**

**Kristoff: Two...**

**Anna: I was born ready! Yes!**

Kristoff shakes his head, letting out an absentminded, “God, you’re adorable.” 

Anna blinks up at him with wide eyes and just. Looks at him for a moment. Then she squints, humming a little, taking that into consideration and turning back to the screen. 

**Kristoff: Calm down. [suddenly a huge tree flies through the air and lands in front of them]**

**Anna: Tree! [Kristoff looks behind him and sees Anna jumping off the cliff]**

**Kristoff: What the...? [the rope pulls Kristoff over the edge] Whoa! [the other end of the rope on the cliff catches the anchor Kristoff had dug and catches their fall] That happened. [Olaf runs through the snowy woods and we see his body parts are all in the wrong places with his nose stuck on the side of his head]**

“Literally every time Olaf is on the screen, I just get more and more confused.” Gogo remarks. 

Honey Lemon smiles fondly and pats Gogo’s hand. 

**Olaf: Man, am I out of shape! [he stops to take a breather and puts his body back into the right order and puts his nose back into place] There we go. Hey, Anna! Sven! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!**

Hiro laughs. “That is the best name ever. “

“Elsa,” Astrid asks, “Can I have a Marshmellow?” 

Elsa blinks. “...Sure?” 

“Yes.” Astrid grins and Hiccup rolls his eyes fondly. 

**[in the same moment Marshmallow emerges through the trees and comes up behind Olaf] Hey. We were just talking about you. [Olaf turns to face Marshmallow] All good things, all good things. [Marshmallow roars and goes to take step forward] No! [Marshmallow stomps forward and Olaf jumps onto his leg to stop him] This is not making much of a difference, is it? [Marshmallow flicks Olaf off his leg and he goes over the cliff screaming right past Anna and Kristoff as they are letting themselves down with the rope]**

**Anna: Olaf!**

“Can he feel pain?” Rapunzel asks, looking vaguely worried. 

Elsa tilts her head. “I don’t think so?” 

“He was impaled earlier and didn’t notice so definitely not.” 

“Also he keeps taking apart his body like it’s nothing.” Hiro points out. 

“Also,” Merida says to Anna, “Do you remember when you stabbed him in the face? That was great.” 

**Olaf: Hang in there, guys! [Olaf's body separates as it falls down; to Kristoff]**

**Anna: Go Faster! [suddenly they stop moving] Wait, what? [they look up to see Marshmallow pulling their rope up and Kristoff hits his head against the edge of the cliff] Kristoff!**

“Ow.” Kristoff says. 

**[Marshmallow pulls them up towards his face and roars out]**

**Marshmallow: Don't come back!**

**Anna: We won't. [Anna gets out a knife and cuts the rope and they fall down the cliff screaming] [as they fall down the cliff, Anna lands on the ground up to her waist in the snow] Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow. [she looks up and sees Olaf panicking as his upper half is sat upon Kristoff boots which are sticking out of the snow] Olaf!**

**Olaf: I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs! [suddenly Kristoff's head and body pops up from beneath the snow]**

**Kristoff: Those are my legs. [the rest of Olaf's body runs past them]**

**Olaf: Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt. [Kristoff grabs the rest of Olaf's body and stick his head back onto it] Oh, that feels better. [Sven comes up behind him and sniffs him] Hey, Sven! He found us. [he grabs hold of Sven's face] Who's my cute little reindeer? [Kristoff pushes him away from Sven]**

**Kristoff: Don't talk to him like that. [Olaf laughs it off] [Kristoff goes to help Anna out of the snow] Here.**

**Anna: Woh!**

**Kristoff: You okay?**

**Anna: Thank you. [they stare at each other for a moment] How's your head? [she touches his head and Kristoff flinches in pain]**

**Kristoff: Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull.**

**Olaf: I don't have a skull...or bones. [there's an awkward silence]**

“Well, at least there’s no surprises there.” Wasabi sighs. 

**Kristoff: So...uh...so now what?**

**Anna: Now what? [panicking as she realizes what's happened] Now what?! Oooh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and we…**

“Aw,” Rapunzel cooes, “you’re worried about his ice business.” 

Anna flushes, but nods firmly. “Of course I am.” 

Kristoff- not for the first time- wants to kiss her cheek. “Thanks Anna.” He says instead. 

**Kristoff: Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business. [he notices her patch of white hair] Worry about your hair?!**

**Anna: What? I just fell off a cliff! You should see your hair.**

**Kristoff: No, yours is turning white.**

**Anna: White? It's...what? [she picks up one her braid and notices the tendrils turning white]**

**Kristoff: It's because she struck you, isn't it?**

Automatically, Anna squeezes Elsa’s hand. “Don’t worry,” she whispers, “I’ll be okay. I’m- I’m with Kristoff.” 

Elsa pauses then nods, wondering whether Anna realizes what she just admitted. 

**Anna: Does it look bad?**

**Kristoff: [he hesitates for a moment] No.**

**Olaf: You hesitated.**

Merida makes a sound. “You did hesitate.” 

“Yeah,” Flynn chimes in. “You did.” 

Anna narrows her eyes at the screen, looking closer. “I guess it does look kinda bad.” 

Kristoff blinks. “What? No! It doesn't! I just meant that it looks bad as in curse wise, not like, that you’d look bad with white hair- I mean, I don’t think you could look bad because you’re so- well, gorgeous.” 

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Anna asks. 

Kristoff’s gaze flickers over to Elsa, who’s watching them both with a cheeky smile, before falling back to Anna’s face. “Uh, well, yes. I do.” 

“Thank you.” Anna pauses. “I think you’re really handsome too.” 

Then she turns back to the screen, her face bright red and Kristoff’s eyes find Flynn’s, who’s giving him a silent thumbs up.

**Kristoff: No, I-I didn't. Anna, you need help. Okay? Come on. [he starts leading them off]**

**Olaf: Okay! Where are we going?**

**Kristoff: To see my friends.**

**Anna: The love experts?**

**Olaf: Love experts?!**

**Kristoff: Uh-huh. And don't worry, they'll be able to fix this.**

**Anna: How do you know?**

**Kristoff: Because I've seen them do it before.**

**Olaf: [to Anna and Sven] I like to consider myself a love expert.**

There's a beat before- 

“Does he have a heart?” Wasabi stresses and everyone shoots him sympathetic looks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on in the world right now and being a black queer woman, it's been really hard for me to get the motivation to write but I've been slowly getting back into and part of that is due to rereading all of your old comments and encouragement! So thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because you are the reason it happened! <3


	9. no murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!" Rapunzel protests. "I like Sven!" 
> 
> "Yes blondie," Flynn nods, "but you also carry around a frog."
> 
> "Pascal is not a frog." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the comments on that last chapter! They really made me feel loved!! (also guys, we're nearing the end 😣)

**[back in Elsa' ice palace, she paces around looking distraught and talking to herself]**

**Elsa: Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel!**

**[ice cracks, Elsa looks around and notices ice spikes growing out of the castle walls]**

Flynn winces. "Well, clearly that isn't working out too well."

**[as they make their way to Kristoff's friends, Olaf stares at The Northern Lights as he lies down on his back on Sven's back]**

**Olaf: Look, Sven. The sky's awake.**

"Hey," Anna looks over to Elsa. "We used to say that all the time to each other." 

Elsa smiles and Merida tilts her head a little. "If Elsa made him then that makes a shite ton of sense." 

**[behind them Anna and Kristoff are**

**walking when Anna starts to shiver]**

**Kristoff: Are you cold?**

**Anna: A little. [Kristoff goes to reach put his arm around her but stops himself, he then notices the steam vents up ahead]**

Anna blinks then blushes a bit. 

"This is where we were brought from." Kristoff notices. "Everything else from here is the future." 

"Well, let's hope your love expert friends give good advice." Flynn worries. 

Kristoff bit his lip. _I do too._

**Kristoff: Uh...uh...wait. Uh...come here. [he takes her to the steam vent and she holds out her hand to warm up]**

Anna glances over to Kristoff out of the corner of her eye. She doesn't think she would mind if he'd put his arm around her- in fact, she can't help the thought that she would _like_ having him that close.

Kristoff catches her peeking at him. "You okay Anna? Cold?"

Anna shook her head but still scoots closer to him so their thighs are pressing. Kristoff goes tense, then relaxes, bumping their shoulders together. 

**Anna: Ooh. [Kristoff starts to lead off them off again]**

**Kristoff: So, uh...about my friends. Well, I say friends, they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven until they, you know, kind of took us in.**

**Anna: They did?**

**Kristoff: Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate. And loud, very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy.**

Hiccup blinks. "That's a bit...rude? I didn't take you for that type Kristoff." 

Kristoff waves him off. "I'm not, I swear, it's- it'll make sense in a second."

**Really, really heavy. Which you'll...but you know, you'll get it. They're fine. They mean well. [Anna touches his arm to reassure him]**

"Aw," Rapunzel coos. "You're nervous."

Kristoff nods sheepishly. 

"You shouldn't be." Elsa says, a gentle smile on her face. "Anyone friends with someone as amazing as you has to be amazing themselves." 

Kristoff beams. 

Hiro leans over to Jack and whispers, "This is just like bringing a girl home to meet your parents." 

**Anna: Kristoff, they sound wonderful.**

**Kristoff: Okay then. [Kristoff steps forward, turns to face Anna, Olaf and Sven and opens his arm out] Meet my family. [Kristoff turns to the rocks and waves] Hey, guys!**

**[Olaf and Anna look at him like he's crazy]**

"Uh." 

Kristoff blinks. "Oh. Right. I guess I didn't realize how that would look." 

"It looks like you're crazy!" Jack grins delightedly. 

"He might still be." Flynn stage whispers and Kristoff bristles. 

"I'm _not_ crazy!"

**Anna: [to the rocks] They're rocks.**

**Kristoff: You are a sight for sore eyes.**

**[Anna and Olaf watch him looking dumbfounded; whispering to Anna as they watch Kristoff]**

**Olaf: He's crazy. [they watch Kristoff kneeling down in front of one of the rocks]**

**Kristoff: Hey, woh. I didn't even recognize you. You've lost so much weight.**

"Can rocks lose _weight?"_ Honey Lemon asks. 

Wasabi groans. "This movie is giving me so many questions."

**Olaf: I'll distract them while you run. [steps forward and waves at the rocks] Hi, Sven's family! [tapping one of the rocks] It's nice to meet you!**

**[whispering to Anna] Because I love, Anna, I insist you run.**

**[to the rock] I understand you're love experts! Wooh.**

**[whispering to Anna again, who's still standing frozen to the spot looking dumbfounded] Why aren't you running?**

**Anna: Uh...okay. Well, I'm gonna go. [she turns to leave]**

**Kristoff: No, no, no! Anna, wait!**

**[suddenly the rocks start rolling]**

**Anna: Kristoff! [the rocks roll towards Kristoff and unroll revealing themselves as the trolls]**

**Bulda: Kristoff's home! [the trolls jump around with excitement shouting Kristoff's name and Olaf starts to join in]**

"Rock trolls…" Hiccup gasps. Then he squints. "Wait, do they steal socks?" 

"Uh, not that I know of?" Kristoff says slowly. 

**Olaf: Kristoff's home! Wait. Kristoff? [he stops turns to one of the trolls, then one of the trolls grabs Kristoff's hand and yanks him down]**

"Oh my god, he finally learned my name!" 

Merida huffs a breath, but she's smiling. "Darn." 

Kristoff snorts and reaches over to nudge her playfully. 

**Troll #1: Ah, let me look at you. [another troll lifts up his jacket]**

**Troll #2: Take off your clothes! I'll wash them…**

Hiro, Jack and Merida all turn to look at Kristoff with various expectant expressions. 

Kristoff flushes a deep red, resolutely looking at the screen. 

**Kristoff: No! I'm...I'm gonna keep my clothes on. Look, it's great to see you all, but where is Grand Pabbie?**

**Kid Troll #1: He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom. [he turns and shows the mushroom growing on his back, then another kid troll steps forward]**

**Kid Troll #2: I earned my fire crystal. [an adult troll holds a small stone in his hand]**

"Oh they're so adorable." Tooth grins. 

"Ah Rock Trolls." Bunny sighs. "Distant relatives of my gollums. They're very well versed in magic and energies but when it comes to dealing with most people…" 

"Aha!" North laughs. "Not unlike Toothiana and the children, no?" 

Tooth's wings twitch. "I'll let you have that one North, just this once…"

**Troll #3: I passed a kidney stone.**

**Kid Troll #3: Kristoff, pick me up! [the kid troll jumps up on Kristoff's arm]**

**Kristoff: You're getting big. Good for you. [another kid troll jumps on his back] [Anna watches the trolls in confusion]**

**Anna: Trolls? They're trolls. [suddenly there's silence and all the trolls turn to look at Anna]**

**Bulda: He's brought a girl!**

**All Trolls: A girl! [the trolls pick Anna up by her feet and rolls her down and throw her into Kristoff's arms]**

**Anna: What's going on?**

**Kristoff: I've learned to just roll with it. [he puts Anna down on her feet and immediately Bulda pulls her forward and starts examining her face]**

**Bulda: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff.**

Kristoff stiffens, suddenly _very_ aware of the fact that he's sitting right next to Anna. "Oh boy." 

"Oh _yes._ " Flynn cheers. "Matchmaker trolls! This is _exactly_ what we need!" 

Rapunzel gently smacks at his shoulder. " _Eugene. Hush_ . _"_ She nods over to Anna and Kristoff's matching red faces and he instantly quiets. 

"Whoops, my bad blondie." 

He waits until Rapunzel turns away to secretly bump Hiro's waiting fist. 

**Anna: Wait, wait, wait! Oh. Um...no.**

**[Kristoff looks embarrassed]**

**Kristoff: You've got the wrong idea.**

**Anna: No.**

**Kristoff: No. That's not why I brought her here.**

**Anna: Right. We're not. I'm not... [Anna smiles, looking uncomfortable]**

**Bulda: What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? [she starts singing "Fixer Upper"] Is it the clumpy way he walks?**

**Kristoff: What?**

**Troll #1: Or the grumpy way he talks?**

**Anna: Oh, no.**

**Troll #2: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet? [she pick up his foot]**

"Wow, thanks family." Kristoff says sarcastically. 

Anna giggles, nudging him. "Your feet _are_ pear shaped." 

Kristoff's expression softens, turning sincere. "Thanks Anna."

**Kristoff: Hey!**

**Troll #3: And though we know he washes well he always ends up sorta smelly.**

**Bulda and Troll #1: But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet.**

**Anna: That's nice. But…**

**Bulda and Troll#1: So he's a bit of a fixer upper. So he's got a few flaws.**

**Troll #4: Like his peculiar brain, dear.**

**Troll #5: His thing for the reindeer.**

**Troll #4 and Troll #5: That's a little outside of nature's laws.**

"Hey!" Rapunzel protests. "I like Sven!" 

"Yes blondie," Flynn nods, "but you also carry around a frog."

"Pascal is _not_ a frog." 

"Hey I like Pascal and Sven." Hiccup cut in, a tiny smile on his face. "Maybe it's just you who's the weird one Flynn." 

Flynn raises an eyebrow and then pointedly looks at Toothless, who's curled around him. "Uh huh. _Sure_ I am Hic." 

**Kristoff: This is not about me!**

**All Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love. [they push Kristoff towards Anna and they both look embarrassed]**

**Anna: Um...**

**Kristoff: [to the trolls as they continue to sing] Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here.**

**Bulda: I'll say. So tell me dear, is it the way that he runs scared?**

**Troll #5: Or that he's socially impaired?**

**Kid Troll #3: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?**

**Anna: I did not need to know that.**

"Neither did I." Merida says, her nose wrinkling. 

**Troll #1: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness? [Anna laughs]**

**All Trolls: Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer upper. He's got a couple of' bugs.**

**Kristoff: No, I don't!**

**All Trolls: His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. [they all hug Kristoff]**

Anna blinks, pauses for a moment before turning and hugging Kristoff. Kristoff flails a little, shocked by the sudden closeness but after a beat, he gently curls his arms around her. 

Anna huddles closer. She honestly can't remember the last time she got a hug from someone- maybe the last time she saw her parents? She forgot how _nice_ they could be. 

**So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you. [the girl trolls pulls Anna away and the boy trolls pull Kristoff away in the opposite direction]**

 **Kristoff: Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Enough! She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!**

Hearing that makes Anna go tense and she slowly pulls out of Kristoff's arms even though she could stay in them for much _much_ longer. Kristoff inhales sharply but lets her go as easily as he held her. 

**[the trolls stare at him, blink and then they huddle together]**

**Boy Troll #1: So she's a bit of a fixer upper.**

**Boy Troll #2: That's a minor thing.**

**Boy Troll #3: Her quote "engagement" is a flex arrangement.**

**Kid Troll: And by the way, I don't see no ring.**

"They have a point." Flynn grins and Merida nods. Even she can see that Anna is happier with Kristoff. 

Well, that and the fact that there's just something _off_ about Hans that she hasn't been able to put her finger on. 

**All Boy Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiance out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!**

"Do they-" Hiro starts, pauses, then continues. "Do they mean kill him?" 

"Maybe we _should."_ Merida offers. 

"No murder." Hiccup says sternly. 

"But-"

"No." 

Merida huffs. 

**[Kristoff puts his face in his hands in frustration] [the girls trolls continue to sing to Anna]**

**Bulda: We aren't saying you can change him cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed. But throw a little love their way…**

Elsa smiles. That's such a good message. She looks over to Anna, who's watching the screen with wide eyes, and Kristoff, who's watching _Anna_ with wide eyes. 

There's no one on Earth that deserves love more than Anna. 

Elsa has her reservation about Hans- which is due to the fact that she's only actually had one conversation with him- but if he makes Anna happy, then who is she to get in the way of that. 

But she'll admit that she's still rooting for Kristoff. 

**All Girl Trolls: Throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best! True love brings out the best! [the trolls put on Anna and Kristoff cloaks and crowns made out of leaves, wood and stones]**

**All Trolls: Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, that's what it's all about.**

**Boy Troll: Father**

**Girl Troll: Sister.**

**Kid Troll: Brother!**

**All Trolls: We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper, but when push comes to shove. [they push Anna and Kristoff closer together]**

**Olaf: The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is...**

**All Trolls: True, true, true, true, love. Love, love, love, true love. True... [a troll priest stands in front of Anna and Kristoff]**

**Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded…**

" _What."_ Anna balks. 

Merida whitens, looking like she's going to be sick. They were just going to marry her off without letting her have a say? How could they?

"Oh my god Anna," Kristoff stammers. "I swear I didn't think they'd do something like that- I mean, I would _never-"_

Merida glares. "Yeah, you _better_ not. They didn't even ask Anna what she wanted!" 

Anna smiles tightly and touches Merida's arm, instantly calming her. "Thanks Mer." Then she turns back to Kristoff. "Kristoff, I believe you- your family obviously took you by surprise." 

Kristoff sighs. "Don't worry Anna, I'm definitely going to have a talk with them about this." 

**Anna: Wait, what?!**

**Troll Priest: You're getting married.**

**All Trolls: Love! [just then Anna collapses, Kritoff catches her]**

**Kristoff: Anna!**

**Kristoff: [holding Anna in his arms] She's as cold as ice. [just then Grand Pappie rolls in]**

Elsa folds her hands together, focusing on her breathing. Anna is going to be okay. She has to be. If she's not, Elsa doesn't know what she'll do. 

Rapunzel reaches for Anna's hand. Anna shoots her a nervous, but grateful look. 

"You're going to be okay." She reassures her. "I know it." 

Anna squeezes their hands and smiles weakly. "I hope so." 

**Grand Pabbie: There is strange magic here.**

**Kristoff: Grand Pabbie!**

**Grand Pabbie: Come, come. Bring her here to me. [Kristoff helps Anna over to Grand Pabbie who takes her hands] Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever.**

Elsa inhales sharply. "Oh my God." 

"Don't worry," Jack says. "Kristoff will help her. She'll be okay." 

"How can you be sure?"

"I- I can't." Jack admits. "But I have to believe that she will. And if she isn't at least we're able to see how it could possibly go wrong and how we could fix it." 

**Anna: What? No.**

**Kristoff: But you can remove it, right?**

**Grand Pabbie: I cannot. I'm sorry, Kristoff. If it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.**

"That sounds ridiculous." Gogo scoffs. 

"We're literally part time superheros Gogo." Wasabi sighs, sounding a bit long-suffering. 

"....yeah, okay what _ever."_

**Anna: An act of true love?**

**Bulda: A true love's kiss, perhaps? [Bulda kisses they boy troll next to her and the rest of the trolls kiss each other, Anna collapses again into Kristoff's arms and more of her hair turns white]**

**Kristoff: Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans.**

**Anna: [looking very weak] Hans.**

"This _Hans_ better have true love for you or else I _will_ murder him no matter what you say Hic." Merida promises. 

Hiccup pauses, looks at Astrid who's nodding along with Merida and sighs. "That's fair. Me too I guess." 

Kristoff bites back a smile, silently agreeing with them. 

**Kristoff: Pull us out, Sven. [Kristoff grabs one of Sven's antlers and he pulls them up onto his back] Olaf! Come on!**

**Olaf: I'm coming! [Olaf jumps onto Sven's back to join Kristoff and Anna and Sven takes off] Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?!**

"Yeah, you might want to fill in your magical snowman on the way there." Wasabi says. 


	10. a creeping frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Elsa," Anna cries, reaching for her sister's hand. "None of this would've happened if I'd just left you alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's been a long second, happy new year! lord knows we need it 🙄

**[Hans and the men from Arendelle have found Elsa's ice palace; Hans turns to the men]**

**Hans: We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. [he gets off his horse] Do you understand?**

Anna breathes a sigh of relief. At least Hans will be there to keep Elsa safe from harm. Duke's cronies shouldn't lay a  _ hand  _ on her sister. 

**Men: Yes, sir. [just as Hans approaches the ice staircase suddenly Marshmallow rises and slams his fists down and roars, Hans and the men draw their swords, Marshmallow throws the men aside including the Duke's two guards, just then they notice Elsa looking through the front door]**

**Duke's Guard #1: The Queen.**

"Marshmallow will protect you." Flynn says, sounding like a load is being lifted off of his back. "He's the scariest snowman I know." 

"He's the  _ only  _ snowman you know." Rapunzel reminds him. 

Flynn thinks for a moment. "Oh. I guess so. Until I meet Olaf!" 

**[as Hans is fighting off Marshmallow he notices the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Elsa] Come on!**

"No Marshmallow!" Hiro yells. "Get those two! Not Hans!" 

"Get them all," Merida huffs. "why can't Elsa just hang out alone in her ice castle?"

"Well," Elsa says, sounding self- deprecating. "I accidentally made an eternal winter- I don't blame them for barging into my space." 

Merida made a face. "You still deserve to have privacy if you want it." 

Elsa looks down at her hands and Merida sighs. "Clearly, I'm going to have to put you  _ and  _ Hic into assertive lessons." 

Elsa looks back up. "I'm assertive! I- to be queen you have to be." 

"Och, I know.  _ Be firm but gentle, be strong but benevolent-  _ Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence, dark and light-" She recites sounding well worn. "You  _ are  _ assertive. When it comes to your people. Not when it comes to yourself." 

Hiccup leans over, grinning. "Don't worry Elsa, I have the same problem." 

Merida nods. "And I am the solution. Don't worry, we'll have you fighting battles in no time."

**[they notice Elsa running up to the top floor]**

**Duke's Guard #2: Up there!**

**Duke's Guard #1: Come on! [they chase after her and trap her on the top floor] We got her! [they raise their crossbows]**

Various shouts ring out from the audience- warnings to an Elsa that can't hear them and anger directed at guards that wouldn't listen. 

Elsa blinks, a little shocked to hear her subjects so worried for her. Not that they wouldn't be- she is the only person who can stop the winter and she's their queen but she can't help but think they  _ shouldn't  _ worry for her so much.  _ She's  _ the reason that they're suffering so much. 

Jack, almost as if he read her mind, nudges her. "Elsa, they  _ care  _ about  _ you.  _ Not just their queen." 

**Elsa: No! Please! [one of the Duke's guards shoots an arrow but Elsa manages to produce an ice shield top stop the arrow hitting her]**

**Duke's Guard #1: Go round! [the two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at her again]**

**Elsa: Stay away! [she throws ice at them to stop them]**

**Duke's Guard #1: Fire! Fire! [Elsa shoot more ice at the guard to stop him] Get her! Get her!**

"Oh Elsa," Anna cries, reaching for her sister's hand. "None of this would've happened if I'd just left you alone!" 

Elsa's eyes widen and with only a second of hesitation, she pulls Anna closer and wraps her arms around her. "Anna, it's okay, I'm- I'm going to be fine. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." Anna protests. "The Duke and Hans and-" 

"Anna," Elsa says firmly, pulling back to look her sister in the eye. "If none of this would've happened then we both would've stayed miserable for the rest of our lives. I- I'm glad that my powers were revealed. I wasn't before but now...I truly never knew what I was capable of. How much I could do. You don't know how much having that means to me- how much you've changed my life." 

Anna's eyes go wide as tears begin to well in her sister's eyes. "Oh. Oh Elsa, don't- oh-" 

Elsa smiles, even as Anna begins to cry quietly. 

**[outside the castle Hans continues to fight off Marshmallow as he attacks them and after nearly being crushes Hans manages to use his sword to cut off one of Marshmallow's legs making him fall over the edge of the cliff]**

"Oh that's smart." Gogo praises.

"But the snowman…" Flynn pouts. "He didn't deserve that." 

Elsa smiles. "Don't worry Flynn, I'll be sure to keep Marshmallow safe."

"Okay but who's keeping  _ you  _ safe _? _ " Hiccup asks, throwing the group into a nervous silence.

**[inside the castle Elsa continues to defend herself againt the Duke's guards using her powers, she manages to get one stuck to the wall with several icicles and as she's about to throw the other one off the balcony with her ice Hans and the rest of he men enter]**

**Hans: Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!**

Elsa blinks and shame starts to bubble up, hot and painful, but then she hears someone yell out from the crowd. 

"She's just trying to defend herself!"

Then another voice, "Yeah they're trying to kill her!" 

"They- they understand that I'm not trying to be-" Elsa starts, feeling choked up. Anna puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, even as she's still wiping away tears. 

"I knew that they would." She says. "Our people love you Elsa. You've given them no real reason to fear you." 

"Aye," Merida nods. "And protecting yourself when you are attacked isn't monstrous." 

**[Elsa snaps out of her rage, just then the guard stuck to the wall aims his crossbow her, but Hans quickly runs and holds the crossbow up just as he fires the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crushes Elsa, but she manages to run in time but is knocked down unconscious]**

"Oh my gods!" Astrid gasps. 

Jack frowns a little, reaching over to hold Elsa's other hand. 

**[Elsa wakes up to find herself locked up in a tower in her castle, she notices the window and runs towards it but she's stopped by the chains on her hands, she strains to look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow]**

“Oh...it’s worse than I thought.” Elsa whispers. "And it isn't stopping."

"A creeping frost." Jack frowns. "That is not good. But it is fixable Elsa, don't worry. I believe in you- that you can fix this."

**Elsa: Oh, no. What have I done? [just then Hans enters] Why did you bring me here?**

**Hans: I couldn't just let them kill you.**

**Elsa: But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.**

Anna frowns to herself- If Elsa had run away, she would've left the whole kingdom to her. Anna would've had to step up and take charge, become the queen of Arendelle all alone. She feels queasy just thinking about it. Of course some day she'll have to take on the responsibility but she's just not ready. 

"Are you okay?" Merida asks, voice gentle.

"I just- I hope Elsa stays." Anna admits. "Is that selfish of me? I'm just not ready to rule all alone. I've been alone for so long I don't think I could-" Anna cuts herself off, biting down harshly on her bottom lip. 

"That's not selfish of you," Merida says, "you're not ready yet, that doesn't mean you won't ever be ready. But just not right now. I feel the same way- my mum wants me to marry to connect the clans but it's just- It's-"

"-too much right now." Anna finishes and Merida looks relieved. "You still want to be free."

"Yeah," Merida sighs. "Yeah." 

**Hans: Anna has not returned. [Elsa turns to look at the window with worry] If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer. Please.**

**Elsa: [looking distraught] Don't you see, I can't. You have to tell them to let me go.**

**Hans: I will do what I can. [he turns and leaves, Elsa looks down at her shackled hands and sees the shackles begin to freeze over]**

"You could bust yourself out!" Flynn says. "If I had ice powers...that would make my life a million times easier." 

Hiro squints at him. "How many times have you been in shackles?"

"Only twice- good thieves don't get caught," Flynn grins. "But it would still be a pretty cool back up plan."

" _ Literally cool-"  _ Kristoff cuts in and Flynn slaps a hand against his forehead. 

**[Kristoff holds onto Anna as Sven rushes to get them back to Arendelle with Olaf gliding on the snow next to them, as Anna shivers in his arms Kristoff puts his hat on her head]**

"That's so sweet," Honey Lemon coos, "Very gentlemanly of you Kristoff," she tells him with a wink. 

Kristoff flushes bright red and Hope's that Anna didn't hear. Maybe it's hopeless- a princess would never want to be with an ice harvester, but he was hopelessly, helplessly, undeniably, head over heels for her. And even if she didn't like him back, he'd still give her the clothes off his back to keep her safe and warm.

**Kristoff: Just hang in there. [to Sven] Come on, buddy, faster! [as they go down the hill towards Arendelle Olaf looses control as he slides down the hill]**

**Olaf: I'll meet you guys at the castle!**

**Kristoff: Stay out of sight, Olaf! [as Kristoff rides into Arendelle]**

**Olaf: I will! [Olaf slides off into the village streets and we hear a woman scream as she notices him] Hello!**

"Okay that might be traumatizing-" Wasabi winces.

**Townswoman: It's alive! [the guards notice Kristoff and Anna riding towards the castle on Sven]**

**Guard: It's Princess Anna! [they stop outside the castle gates, Kristoff jumps off Sven with Anna in his arms, she shivers as he walks towards the door]**

**Anna: Are you go-gonna be okay?**

**Kristoff: Don't worry about me. [the castle gates open, Gerda, Kai and another maid rush to help Anna]**

**Gerda: Anna! Oh, you had us worried sick.**

**Kai: My Lady. [they take Anna from his arms and helps her walk through the castle gates]**

**Kristoff: Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately.**

**Kai: We will. Thank you.**

**Kristoff: Make sure she's safe! [as Anna is swept away towards the castle she looks at him before the castle gates shut, Kristoff stands there for a moment looking with worry, finally he turns and walks off]**

"They should've invited you inside." Elsa says. "If only to at least make sure you were warm." 

"It's alright Elsa, I'm used to it. The cold and- well, everything else too." He shrugs. 

Elsa's frown deepens. 

**[inside the castle Hans meets with some of the dignitaries]**

**Hans: I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna.**

**French Dignitary: You cannot risk going out there again.**

**Hans: If anything happens to her...**

**Spanish Dignitary: If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.**

"Are we...trusting him with the kingdom?" Merida asks, unable to help herself. "I mean, there isn't anyone else in the castle who can help take Anna's place?"

"If there's no other family…" Hiccup trails off, thinking about how Snotlout would be the next chief if something ever happened to him and his dad. 

**[just then Kai and Gerda bring Anna into the room]**

**Kai: He's in here. Prince Hans. [Hans rushes over to Anna]**

**Hans: Anna! [he takes her into his arms]**

The people of Arendelle cheer in excitement- hopeful that Hans will be able to save their princess.

**Hans: You're so cold.**

**Anna: Hans, you have to kiss me.**

**Hans: What?**

**Anna: Now! Now!**

"I don't know if true love's kiss works like that." Hiro says. 

"I don't think true love's kiss works at all." Gogo huffs.

**Hans: Woh. Slow down.**

**Gerda: We'll give you two some privacy. [everyone leaves the room]**

**Hans: What happened out there?**

**Anna: Elsa struck me with her powers.**

**Hans: You said she'd never hurt you.**

**Anna: I was wrong. [Anna doubles over in pain]**

Anna winces but Elsa smiles at her. 

"It's okay Anna, and you're right, I did hurt you." Elsa flexes her fingers. "But I'm going to try and learn to control it rather than conceal it so it doesn't happen again."

Anna grins and leans over, pulling her sister into a hug. Elsa freezes, then relaxes into her, curling her arms around Anna. 

"I forgive you Elsa, and I'm glad that you aren't leaving." 

**Hans: Anna? [Hans picks her up sets her down on the couch nearby] [Hans sits next to her as she lies on the couch]**

**Anna: She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.**

**Hans: A true love's kiss. [he strokes her face gently then leans in to kiss her but then stops] Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.**

Everyone stops short. 

" _ What _ ?" Gogo snaps, the first one to speak. She wasn't too sure about this  _ true lover's kiss  _ thing, but she wasn't expecting  _ this.  _ "What the fuck?"

"No, no," Rapunzel says, and Flynn puts an arm around her, disappointed but in no way shocked at this turn of events. "I thought he did- I thought-" 

Anna was shock still, wide eyed and gaping at the screen. It never crossed her mind- It never even  _ occurred  _ to her that Hans wouldn't feel the same way that she did. That he wouldn't even try to help her. That he wanted her gone. 

Snow started coming down from the ceiling, and it snapped Anna out of her thoughts. She turned to her sister, who was wringing her hands together nervously, eyes big and sad, and gently touched her shoulder. 

"Elsa, it's going to be okay," She says, even though she doesn't believe it. "Just- remember to breathe."

Elsa frowns, looks up at the snowflakes, which are gathering in speed and size. "That isn't me." 

Anna's brows furrow and she pulls away. "No?"

Elsa shakes her head and then turns to Jack, whose hands are clenching and unclenching like he wishes he was holding something. 

"Jack? Are you okay?" She asks. 

He is quiet for a moment. "I just can't believe that he wouldn't try everything that he could to save Anna. It just- it just makes no sense to me."

Anna smiles, a little bit bitter. "That's because you're a good person Jack. Much  _ much  _ better than Hans." She pauses then, "I guess he really didn't love me after all." She looks up, her lips twisting, and nudged Elsa. "You can say I told you so now."

Elsa shakes her head. "Family doesn't do that."

**Anna: What? [Hans gets up and walks towards the window] You said you did. [Hans closes the curtains]**

**Hans: As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere.**

**Anna: But...what are you talking about? [Hans puts out the candles]**

**Hans: As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you…**

Elsa grit her teeth. "I  _ wish  _ he made a move on me. I'd show him what  _ royalty  _ really means." 

Merida grins, "Now that is something I'd like to see."

"Me too." Anna sighs. 

**Anna: Hans?**

**Hans: You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that. I figured, after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa. [he grabs a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and pours the water on the fire putting it out, Anna falls to the floor]**

"Oh." Honey Lemon blinks. "I'm going to kill him." 

"Right behind you." Hiro says. "He couldn't even leave the fire going."

"That's because he wants me dead." Anna says blankly. "He couldn't take the chance that I'd survive." 

Kristoff watches her with a pained expression. "Well, then we just need a new plan. I won't take you to Hans. We'll find someone else."

"Who else in the world would love me?" Anna asks, and her tone is dismissive, but her eyes are pleading- she's honestly wondering. 

"I would." Kristoff says. "I do."

Anna blinks, that resigned look melting off her face, turning into shocked wonder. "You- what?"

"Anna, you are so beautiful and resourceful, and completely insane. You drive me up a wall, honestly, but I wouldn't have it anything other way." He says. "I'd do anything to keep you safe- and if you'll have me, I'll do whatever I need to help break this curse." 

Anna lets out a little shocked laugh then folds her hand over his. "Kristoff, can I kiss you?" 

Kristoff turns red. "Of course princess,"

Anna grins, cups his face into her hands and leans up to press their lips together. Almost instantly Anna feels warmer inside, like the sun came out and melted all the fresh frost away- like she stepped inside after being stuck in a snowstorm all night. 

It's the best kiss she's ever had and afterwards all thoughts of Hans are completely erased. 

When they pull apart, it's to cheers- Flynn, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida, all hooting joyously for them. Elsa is clapping slowly, a warm smile on her face. When Anna looks away she gives Kristoff a look-  _ don't you dare hurt my sister or else-  _ making Kristoff swallow thickly and nod. 

**Anna: Hans. No, stop.**

**Hans: But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.**

**Anna: Please.**

**Hans: All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer.**

"I'd like to see you try," Elsa hisses. No one was going to hurt her sister and get away with it. If Hans thought he was going to get away with this, then he's got another thing coming. As soon as they're done here Elsa is throwing Hans out of her kingdom and she's positive she won't be the only one. 

**Anna: You're no match for Elsa. [Hans walks over to Anna, bends down and takes her chin]**

**Hans: No, you're no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.**

A rise of booing sounds from citizens of Arendelle and others alike. Not a single soul in the room likes or wants Hans around. As they shouldn't.

**[he turns and walks towards the door]**

**Anna: You won't get away with this. [as he opens the door he turns to look at her]**

**Hans: Oh, I already have. [he leaves and locks the door, Anna goes over to the door and tries to open it]**

**Anna: Please, somebody help. [suddenly the rest of her hair turns white and she collapses on the floor leaning next to the door] Please. Please!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note! please don't comment on my other works asking if I'm going to update this one! it just sucks to work hard on something and then get a notification for a comment and have it be about something else entirely <3 
> 
> anyway I'm definitely going to finish this story in January and the likelihood that I will abandon it is LITERALLY ZERO DO NOT WORRY I just accidentally got obsessed with jatp 😳 
> 
> okay I think I'm done talking now, except to say follow me on tumblr @ handcoversbruise-76 and/or twitter @ tenderkiss76 to talk to me about these characters ❣


End file.
